


Sólo para olvidar

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Sólo para olvidar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Y es que empiezo a pensar<br/>Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero<br/>Y es que empiezo a sospechar<br/>Que los demás son sólo para olvidar'</p><p>Rosas por La Oreja de Van Gogh.</p><p>Sirius/Severus.</p><p>Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA :D
> 
> Sí, aquí les vengo con otro fanfic de Sirius y el Sevi, pero que les puedo decir, amo a esos dos. Me inspiré en la canción Rosas de la oreja de van gogh que sinceramente me encanta. Me dio esta idea y me gusta mucho, espero poderla desarrollar y cada vez que tenga un capitulo echo, se los publico, ahora mismo me pongo manos a la obra con el numero 2, porque 711 palabras no son la gran cosa y no toma ni 5 minutos. 
> 
> Pero ya dejo la tontería, gracias por entrar a leer.

**Capitulo 1**

 

[Era una tarde común de domingo, ese último domingo de cada mes en el que se reunían para saber de sus vidas. Los Potter, James y Lily, con un pequeño y sonrosado Harry de apenas 6 meses, Peter Pettigrew, quien no parecía querer encontrar el amor, Remus Malfoy (antes Lupin), quien no había querido traer a su pequeño hijo ese día, y claro, Sirius Black, se habían reunido en una cafetería muggle en Londres, ya que supuestamente iba a hacer un clima hermoso, mismo que cambió diez minutos después de que llegaron y que no les había permitido salir. La lluvia era incesante y no quería parecer cambiar ni mejorar en los próximos minutos. Estaban sentados al lado de un gran ventanal, se podían apreciar a algunas personas que cruzaban las calles o las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la gran superficie de cristal]

 

Sé que les agradaba, pero ella me cortó, no yo a ella, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer- La voz un poco cohibida de Peter le regresó a la conversación que se estaba desarrollando mientras que él se perdía en sus pensamientos, esa simple frase fue suficiente para ponerle al tanto del rumbo de todo-

 

Si te soy sincero estoy sorprendido de que estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo, yo no les daba 6 meses pero fuiste capaz de estar con ella casi dos años- Le había dicho al pequeño Peter, quien sin molestarse o sin querer parecer molesto, le dio la razón, lo que no esperaba era recibir tres pisadas de parte de los otros, bueno, quizás si la de Lily, quien no había tenido mucho cariño por él desde lo que había hecho en Hogwarts con Severus- Soy sincero y lo saben, ¿Prefieren que le diga una sarta de…- Se había quedado en silencio al voltear la cabeza nuevamente a la ventana, se encontró con una figura que podría reconocer no importaba el tiempo que hubiera pasado. Su silencio atrajo la atención de los presentes-

 

Sev…- Había murmurado la pelirroja entre un sollozo, al ver después de casi tres años a quien consideraba aún su mejor amigo caminar al otro lado de la acera mientras sonreía a una muchacha de hermosa sonrisa y cabello azulado, era notorio su embarazo a través del abrigo que le entallaba más que perfectamente. Lo que más la sorprendió fue ver al pequeño niño o quizás niña de largo cabello que dormía con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del Slytherin. Ambos se alejaban bajo un gran paraguas en dirección desconocida-

 

Sirius…- James no había podido decir nada más al ver la expresión mortificada en el rostro de su amigo. Sirius no había esperado ni escuchado a nada ni a nadie, había salido bajo la lluvia corriendo en la dirección que Severus y esa mujer habían desaparecido, doblando en la misma esquina en la que ellos lo habían hecho, más no encontró a nadie. No había tenido voz para gritar, no había tenido la fuerza siquiera de hablar, se había quedado ahí parado bajo la lluvia mirando la calle- Sirius, enserio lo siento…- Le habló a sus espaldas James, quien no se atrevía a acercarse más, teniendo en cuenta que la situación aún era muy dolorosa para su amigo y que él había tenido prácticamente toda la culpa del sufrimiento de Sirius-

 

Sabes que no fue tu culpa, eso sólo puedo ameritármelo a mí mismo-  Le dolía el pecho de una forma que no podía controlar, le dolía hasta el respirar. Se arrepentía cada día de lo que le había hecho a Severus, de la forma en la que se habían separado, le carcomía la maldita conciencia, le dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en él y aunque trataba de olvidarlo se le hacía más que imposible no pensar en él- Creo que mejor me voy a casa, no me siento bien. Despídeme de los demás y dile a Harry que le voy a compensar por haberme ido sin despedirme- Y sin decir más ya que sentía que su voz se estaba quebrando,  _desapareció_ en medio de la lluvia, dejando a un dolido James detrás-

 

_-Lo que Sirius no sabía es que  había estado parado enfrente de la casa de la persona que había extrañado tanto-_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Antes que nada, dejemos claro que Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.
> 
> Quiero decir que la publicación será diaria, estoy super entusiasmada con este fic y mientras me dure la locura y la inspiración, publicaré diariamente. Si cambio de idea, avisaré con antelación.

**Capitulo 2**

 

[Una simple apuesta le había arruinado la vida, posiblemente lo que quizás lo había hecho era su actitud. El aceptar esa apuesta de parte de James para seguir ocultándoles a sus amigos que se había enamorado de la pequeña serpiente a la que había molestado durante 7 años de colegio, a quien en secreto espiaba de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, a quien se había encargado de alejarle a cuanto pretendiente se le pasara por delante, a quien le había dado su corazón el primer día de clases a sus 11 años y quien le había rechazado. Ese había sido su primer desamor y no había tenido mejor idea que escuchar a su roto corazón y hacerle la vida imposible, diciéndoles a sus amigos que simplemente le odiaba, aún sin conocerlo]

 

 _Le pago 50 galeones al que conquiste a Snape de aquí a la graduación-_ Todavía se acordaba de ese día. Faltaban dos días para entrar a Hogwarts, seis meses para que las clases terminaran, no podía sacarse la espina que le había dejado Snape al rechazarle. No conseguía superar a su primer amor aunque habían pasado más de 7 años desde ese día- _Son seis meses hermanos y es una oferta generosa. Quiero que le saquen toda la información posible a ese murciélago grasiento, quiero hacerle la mayor broma posible a ese desgraciado, a ver si de una vez por todas se aleja de Lily-_ Le habían dolido cada una de las palabras de James, pero no había dicho nada y se había quedado igual, a sabiendas de que nada que pudiera estar planeando en contra de Severus sería bueno, pero no dijo nada y aceptó la apuesta-

 

Merlín, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?- Dos días habían pasado desde que había vuelto a ver a Severus. Ya martes y aún no se había aparecido en su trabajo. Estaba seguro que James estaba a pocas horas de aparecerse en su puerta, quizás le estaba dejando ser, sabía lo triste que estaba sintiéndose y en parte era su culpa, aunque lo había perdonado. Además nadie le había obligado a hacerle esas cosas a Severus-

***************

 

_[Días habían pasado desde la ruptura de Sirius Black con Severus Snape, este ultimo apenas se había dejado ver en esos últimos días de clase. James se paseaba por los pasillos, con su novia del brazo y dos de sus mejores amigos a cada lado, Peter y Sirius, el último iba platicando con la novia que se había conseguido el mismo día después de romperle el corazón a Snape. Remus no hablaba con ellos y se había negado a tener a ninguno de los cuatro, Lily incluida, como compañeros en ninguna clase, había cortado lazos con ellos. Por lo que a él respectaba, ninguno de ellos era amigo suyo]_

 

_[Severus Snape no tenía la voluntad, no se veía posibilitado para enfrentar a Sirius en ese momento, mucho menos si a eso tenía que sumarle el verle con la chica de ojos azules que iba a su lado, pero Regulus se lo había pedido. Por muy cabrón y maldito que había sido Sirius con él, merecía saber. No creía que eso fuera verdad, pero le había prometido a uno de sus pocos amigos, que lo haría, así que tragándose el dolor que tenía en el pecho se acercó al grupo, la única mirada que tomó en cuenta fue la de su antigua amiga, quien había podido parecer avergonzada aunque eso no era algo que pudiera arreglar de ninguna forma su muerta amistad]_

 

_Me gustaría hablar contigo Black- La irónica y cruel risa que se habían echado a su costa cuatro de los presentes le había dolido, más aun la del Black, suspiró de forma suave, para evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos. Se había dado la vuelta y se había ido sin decir más. Sólo habían podido ver la espalda del Slytherin desaparecer en dirección a las mazmorras, sin voltear en ningún momento a verlos-_

 

_[No le había vuelto a ver hasta la graduación, al lado de Remus y Lucius Malfoy, quien había venido a ver la graduación de su novio y de su mejor amigo. Simplemente quería acercarse y pedirle perdón, arrodillarse si era necesario, porque a pesar de haber hecho todo ese ruin acto de cobardía le amaba, le extrañaba y se arrepentía de todo lo que le había dicho, de todo lo que había hecho, de haber echado a perder lo que había construido con Severus una vez este le permitió entrar a su corazón. Porque era un idiota; un idiota y egoísta adolescente que no pensaba ni le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudieran sentir los demás. Y después de la graduación se había ido con Lucius y Remus, no pudo siquiera verle en el tren. Y no sabía que esa vez que hablaron, iba a ser la última vez que se vieran cara a cara en casi tres años]_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Este capitulo es el ultimo, por ahora, en el que va a narrar Sirius-kun, después quizás vuelva, para el proximo capitulo tenemos a Sevi-kun.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 3**

 

[Había despertado en su cama, solitario como siempre. James estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación en un pequeño mueble que no tenía uso alguno. Sin atreverse a decir nada se había quedado ahí en silencio, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas realmente. Se levantó y fue directamente al baño, James ni se había inmutado y le había dejado ser. No le había gustado para nada lo que había visto en el espejo, parecía demacrado para sólo tener dos días en casa. Se arregló y salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por James, quien aún no había dicho media palabra]

 

¿A dónde vas Sirius?- Por fin había encontrado que decir. Su voz había sonado segura, pero estaba asustado, realmente asustado de perder a Sirius como lo había hecho con Remus esa vez. Porque sabía que todo había sido su culpa, él había hecho que Sirius cometiera esa barbaridad, por sus celos injustificados había separado a Sirius de la única persona que había amado en toda su vida, había alejado al único que su esposa verdaderamente había llamado amigo y había hecho un daño irreparable a su amistad con Remus, porque aunque hubiese vuelto a hablar con ellos no sabían si volvería a ser lo mismo-

 

Al Londres muggle, debe vivir por ahí, me voy a sentar todas las tardes en esa calle hasta que lo vuelva a ver- Y sin decir más se había _desaparecido_ , él le siguió de cerca encontrándole en la misma esquina en la cual Snape había desaparecido tres días antes, estaba más llena de personas, quizás porque no estaba lloviendo. Se podía notar que era un vecindario para familias, había varios niños jugando en las aceras siendo perseguidos por preocupadas madres-

 

¿Y si no vive aquí Sirius? ¿Vas a pasarte el resto de tu vida sentado aquí a esperar a ver si vuelve a aparecer?- Ambos se quedaron mirando a las personas que cruzaban la calle o pasaban en frente de ellos. Sirius buscaba rastro de Severus o de la mujer que iba con él ese día, ninguna de las señoras que estaban alrededor podía ser ella-

 

¿Tienes acaso una mejor idea James?- Se sintió avergonzado por la forma en la que esa respuesta había sonado, no quería hacer sentir mal a James, ya se imaginaba la pelea que debió haber tenido con Lily una vez estuvieron solos, porque ella se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho a Severus lo que estaba pasando- Lo he buscado por tres años y nada, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, ahora reaparece y va feliz de la vida… Sólo quiero pedirle perdón- Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos-

 

***************

 

_Te tengo preparada una sorpresa, ya vas a ver que te va a encantar- Seis meses de relación. Ya había llegado al punto, sólo quedaba una semana de clases, ese era el día, pero hace mucho que estaba arrepentido. James ya le había contado el plan y no estaba feliz con lo que iba a pasar, aún así no había detenido la idea. Ahí estaba, llevando a Severus a la trampa- Te juro que este día no lo vas a olvidar-Le dijo mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos, él sólo le sonrió sin soltarle la mano, parecía genuinamente emocionado porque su novio se tomara esa molestia-_

 

_Espero que no- Le dijo al Gryffindor una vez que habían llegado a su destino, una vieja aula en desuso de esas que había en exceso en Hogwarts. Le dolía el pecho por hacerle algo así al Slytherin, quien se había permitido sonreír estando alrededor de él, sólo permitiéndole a él verle de esa forma tan vulnerable- Antes de entrar quería decirte que esto es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí y enserio te agradezco el estar conmigo. Sé que puede parecer que no te agradezco o que no me importa las molestias que te tomas, pero si lo hago- Sin decir más se adentró a la habitación, en la cual no había esperado ver a nadie. Prácticamente todo los alumnos de 7mo de Gryffindor estaban ahí, mirándole y sonriendo. Volteo a ver a Sirius con los ojos llenos de ansiedad, más este le evadió la mirada-_

 

_[Diez minutos de burlas incesantes y el descubrir que prácticamente todos en Hogwarts sabían de la broma y el gran esfuerzo que había hecho Sirius para acostarse con él. No pudo decirle nada, Sirius no estuvo de su parte, éste no dudó en sumarse a sus compañeros, entre los cuales estaba Lily, no esperaba ese golpe tan bajo de parte de una de sus pocas amigas]_

 

***************

 

[Ya era bastante tarde, el sol se había ocultado dos horas antes. James se había marchado. Estaba solo en esa esquina, las casas empezaban a iluminarse, más de una vez alguna vecina le había volteado a ver a través de las cortinas. Ya parecía ser la hora de irse, no iba a encontrar nada ahí ese día. Volvería al siguiente aún más temprano]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, eso siempre por delante.
> 
> Aqui empezamos con la narración desde Sev, no su punto de vista o su POV, simplemente todo contado desde su lado.
> 
> Gracias.

******Capitulo 4**

 

[Esa mañana había llevado a su pequeño hijo a visitar a su ahijado. Draco y Lucius eran dos gotas de agua, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, idénticos hasta en la actitud y eso era muy extraño saberlo con un niño de apenas 7 meses. Remus había salido esa tarde y él sabía a donde había ido, él mismo lo había convencido de volver a hablar con sus amigos, aunque Lucius no había estado feliz de que su esposo se reuniera con esos Gryffindors rastreros, pero no había tenido más que aceptarlo al ver lo triste que su adorado Remus se sentía algunas veces por no hablar con ellos. Así que después de que Draco nació, le había dicho a Remus que fuera a visitar a los Potter que habían tenido al primer niño. Por más que estuviera en contra, quería ver a su esposo feliz y más después de  que Severus le había dejado claro lo que tenía que decir y hacer para ver a Remus más contento]

 

Eres un bebé extraño Daco- El pequeño rubio miró a su primo directamente, como no era normal que un bebé tan pequeño lo hiciera, al parecer ofendido por haber sido llamado extraño. Cogió uno de los mechones de cabello azulado que estaban casi tocando su infantil y regordeta cara y le pegó un buen tirón, haciendo que el niño chillara de dolor- ¡Daco no!- Gritó al tener al niño, esta vez con ambas manos, tirando de su cabello-

 

Draco, cariño, Draco- Le corrigió Severus sentado a pocos metros de donde ambos niños estaban, según él, jugando. Para ser un niño tan pequeño Severus tenía a su hijo casi experto en la materia a lo que hablar respectaba, no le gustaba escuchar a su hijo hablar con esa verborrea que normalmente tenían los niños de su edad. Al voltear se percató de porque su hijo tenía ese escándalo- Draco no le tires del pelo a tu primo y tu no le digas raro a Draco, no le gusta- ambos niños se miraron con los pequeños ceños fruncidos, haciendo que casi se ría por tan tierna escena, levantó a ambos niños en brazos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que Cygnus era más grande de lo normal para un niño de su edad-

 

Dile que me pida perdón mami- Severus volteó a ver a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, éste se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sabiendo de antemano que no le gustaba que le dijera mamá ni ninguno de sus derivados- Perdón mami, ¡Digo papi! Perdón- Realmente ya ni entendía porque se molestaba en corregir a su hijo, no lo había hecho cuando al ser un bebé Lucius y Regulus se habían encargado de decirle a Cygnus que él era su mamá, el pobre niño a esa edad ya no iba a dejar de decirle mamá, por más extraño que la gente en el mundo muggle (donde vivían) les miraran al escucharle llamarle mami-

 

Cygnus, Draco es un bebé que apenas balbucea, ¿Cómo vas a entenderle?- Su hijo sólo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto, una que simplemente le hizo parecerse aún más a Sirius. Él niño no había podido verse más al hombre, cada parte de su pequeño hijo era Black. Eso era un problema, más la razón por la que se había ido a vivir al Londres muggle, porque aunque no se chocara de frente con Sirius Black, cualquiera que viera a Cygnus aunque fuera de reojo ataría cabos y no estaba de humor para hablar con Sirius Black-

 

Pero él… ¡Mi pelo mami! Quiere que sea calvo como él- Draco casi se resbala de sus brazos al intentar golpear a Cygnus y de no haber sido por Tom, el niño estaría llorando en el suelo por el golpe. Tom Riddle, el padrino de Cygnus. Un hombre amigo de Abraxas Malfoy, padre de Lucius, quien claramente les había dicho que quería que se casaran. Esa noche no habían podido aguantarse las ganas de reírse, a excepción del hombre, que se ofendió porque se habían reído de su idea y no había encontrado nada mejor que echarles la bronca por ser tan maleducados-

 

Te he dicho que no cargues a esos dos juntos. Te juro que si no se casan, se matan- Ambos niños parecieron insultarse por lo dicho, Cygnus evitó ponerse a discutir en brazos de su madre, más a Draco parecía importarle poco lo que pensaran los presentes y empezó a quejarse en balbuceos en tono molesto, logrando con eso simplemente que Tom le hiciera cosquillas para que el niño dejara de discutir en su propio idioma- Este sí que va a ser necio, mala suerte para Cygnus, porque parece que van a ser enemigos por el resto de sus vidas- eso pareció calmar al niño, quien asintió, dándole la razón al hombre en eso último dicho-

 

Van a ser de esos amigos que se pasan la vida discutiendo- Ambos adultos se quedaron viendo al pequeño Cygnus, quien se había bajado de los brazos de su madre y se balanceaba de una pierna a la otra. Parecía que quería ir al baño, aunque lo dudaban, iba al baño solo y si quería ir simplemente se levantaba e iba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa casa y sabía a donde ir en ella- ¿Se te ofrece algo Cygnus?- Su hijo le volteo a mirar con esos ojos tan grises como los de su padre, ya tenía claro que cuando creciera iba a ser idéntico al Black, eso había quedado claro y más aún cuando el niño había sido visto por primera vez por Walburga y Orión Black, la mujer casi sufre un infarto al ver a Cygnus, quien en esos entonces apenas había tenido 4 meses de nacido y parecía un bebé cualquiera-

 

Mami, quiero salir a jugar con los pados- Rápidamente el niño corrigió la palabra que había dicho incorrectamente, a sabiendas de que su madre odiaba escucharle decir mal las palabras- ¿Podrías llevarme a ver a los patos por favor?- Se relajó al ver como su madre sonreía en su dirección y más aún cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del jardín, siendo seguido por un sonriente Tom (tanto como podía sonreír éste, siendo esta una sonrisa perturbadora), quien aún cargaba a un Draco un poco fastidiado y un Cygnus contento iba caminando detrás de ellos-

 

Sev, ¿Te decidiste a ir con nosotros a Italia? Arabella ya empieza a desesperarme con sus cartas, dice que está harta de que la dejemos esperando una respuesta- Draco estaba sentado en el perfectamente cortado césped de su mansión, disfrutando del momento ya que ni su padre ni su abuelo estaban ahí para quitarlo del suelo,  no les gustaba para nada que el niño jugara en el piso-

 

Claro, sería bueno llevar a Cygnus de vacaciones antes de que lo inscriba en el kínder, ya tiene la edad suficiente- Ya sabía que tendrían que ver a Arabella pronto, no estaba contenta con que no la hubiesen ido a ver después de que Blaise nació. Se quedaron mirando a los niños por un momento, estos ni caso les hacían, estaban demasiado pendientes a jugar como para prestarle atención a su conversación de adultos-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aqui el proximo capitulo, más Sevi y más bebé, espero les gusten esos dos dando vueltas.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 5**

 

Ya estoy en casa- Cygnus corrió a sus brazos momentos después de que entrara al salón, detrás de él venía su vecina, una muchacha de su edad, recién casada y embarazada de 6 meses. Se habían conocido cuando se había mudado ahí, ella ya vivía al lado, aunque era soltera en esos entonces- Perdona Lyra, enserio lamento haberte llamado un domingo pero tenía que ir a buscar esos papeles para inscribir a Cygnus- Le dijo a la chica con pelo azulado, la verdad que no era su color natural de cabello, ella era rubia pero prefería tener el cabello de un tono negro azulado que sólo le recordaba al cabello de Sirius, aunque ella lo había teñido cuando su hijo nació porque le había gustado el tono del cabello del niño-

 

No pasa nada, sabes que amo a este revoltoso aunque ya no lo pueda cargar- Ella había hecho un movimiento como de querer levantar al niño, llevándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Severus, lo que le hizo detener cualquier intento-

 

Aún soy lindo Lyra, puedes cargarme no me voy a molestar porque me levantes- Dijo Cygnus, haciendo que la chica se echara a reír mientras le revolvía el cabello, cosa que molestaba de vez en cuando al niño, a quien le gustaba lucir impecable-

 

Sabes que no te puedo levantar porque no puedo hacer fuerzas, que si no te llevaba en brazos todo el tiempo- Severus solo pudo apreciar la prepotente sonrisa que su hijo le dio a la chica, al parecer lleno de la misma confianza avasalladora que tiene Sirius Black, aunque prefería no ponerse a pensar en todo lo que su hijo se parecía a ese individuo-

 

Y luego dices que no lo malcriaste mucho- Sin poder contradecir a la chica que aún jugaba con el cabello de su hijo, se acercó- ¿Aún no haces las compras? Porque Cygnus y yo tenemos que abastecer la despensa, si quieres acompañarnos eres más que bienvenida- Fue a la cocina, seguido de cerca por su hijo, quien no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra después de que regresaba del trabajo-

 

Como podría negarme a pasar más tiempo con esta hermosura de niño- Lyra más que contenta se puso a la altura normal, cogiendo su abrigo del perchero- Me vas a tener que dejar ir a casa a buscar la lista y un paraguas, parece que va a llover- No sabía si el embarazo la estaba volviendo loca, pero presentía que ese día iba a llover con ganas y entonces se iban a tener que mojar de camino a casa-

 

*****************

  

_[Se habían conocido cuando había llegado a vivir a esa casa, la misma le pertenecía a Tom, quien amablemente le había ofrecido el inmueble ya que no lo estaba utilizando, (más aún después de que había ido a visitar a Severus a su casa en la Hilandera. Por poco y se desmaya al ver el barrio. Lo sacó de ahí alegando que ningún niño debería ser criado en ese lugar). Al llegar ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y por lo delgado que era ya se le dificultaba mucho el cargar el peso extra, que la verdad no era mucho, pero jamás había estado en ese peso en ninguna etapa de su vida. Lyra estaba parada en frente de su casa con una sonrisa en la cara y una gran caja de pastelitos de bienvenida. Le había ayudado a entrar todas sus pertenencias. Más se quedó sorprendido al verla acomodar todo con un pase de varita]_

_Me percaté de que eras un mago cuando te vi aquí la primera vez con Tom, es un hombre realmente cautivador, por no decir hermoso, ¿Están casados? Porque si es así, bien por ti, te sacaste la lotería con él- Severus la escuchó hablar sobre Tom. No la culpaba, el hombre realmente estaba de muy buen ver y de haber estado en las manos de Abraxas en ese entonces estaría casado con él- Eso no significa que tu no seas atractivo, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, yo... no quise ofenderte- Casi se había reído por la forma casi desesperada en la que había intentado rectificarse, pero había preferido no hacerlo, la muchacha parecía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para desmayarse-_

_Tom y yo no estamos casados, sólo me deja vivir aquí porque no le gustaba donde vivía- No conocía a esa chica y no sabía que tanto estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella. No estaba realmente feliz con el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, había dejado atrás el sueño de ser maestro de pociones, eso tomaba mucho tiempo y ya iba a tener un pequeño que necesitaba de todo su tiempo y atención- ¿No estudiaste en Hogwarts?- La rubia sonrió al escucharle hablar nuevamente, había sido un rato en silencio y el muchacho tenía una mirada tan profunda que la asustaba, así que estaba feliz de que al parecer él quisiera empezar una conversación-_

_No, mis padres son ingleses pero se mudaron a Francia cuando se casaron, así que estudié allá, además no me gusta Hogwarts, eso de odiarse porque alguien esté en otra casa es una ridiculez- Ambos sonrieron con eso, aunque ella no dejaba de ver la curva en su camiseta, no era tampoco la más grande de las criaturitas, pero sí que le gustaba moverse al renacuajo, por eso se quedaba acariciando su vientre para mantenerlo a raya- Además, dicen que tengo demasiado genio para los ingleses, que soy ‘demasiado francesa’, pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Dime, ¿Estudias? Yo voy a empezar este año con mis estudios, quiero enseñarles a los pequeñines- La cara se le iluminó, Severus nunca había visto a alguien, aparte de Remus, que se emocionara con la mera idea de estar rodeado de demonios babeadores y regordetes. Aunque después del tercer mes empezaba a pensar en cómo sería tener a Cygnus correteando por la casa, haciéndole dibujos y queriéndole sin más, sin motivos ocultos o egoísmo-_

_No tengo nada en mente, aunque debería. No planeo regresar al mundo mágico en un tiempo- ‘O en lo que me resta de vida, si es posible’. Eso no lo había dicho, pero la chica intuyó que algo así quería decir, esa mirada en su rostro no era fácil de pasar por alto, así que prefirió no preguntar por eso- A mi sólo se me daban las pociones, y claro, algunas cosas más, pero no veo como eso podría ayudarme aquí- El rostro de la rubia se iluminó al escucharle decir eso y se  levantó de la silla con un movimiento peligroso, por más que decir que casi se dobla el tobillo-_

_¿Y si estudias química? Son pociones, pero más fáciles. Quizás no vas a tener que tratar con ojos de sapo y escamas de dragón pero es prácticamente lo mismo- Después de decir eso se quedó viendo su vientre, al parecer se había percatado de que un embarazado no debería estar cerca de ningún tipo de poción, por más muggle y fácil que fuera- Pero para eso primero debes dar a luz y tener a alguien que te cuide al bebé. Mientras tanto puedo recomendarte donde trabajo, es un kindergarten, no hay que poner mucho esfuerzo, además necesitan un remplazo para mi, piénsalo, pagan muy bien- Después de esa tarde, Lyra y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto así que al nacer Cygnus ella había sido la madrina del niño y se había ofrecido a cuidarlo por las tardes cuando Severus empezara a  trabajar-_

****************

¡Te lo dije! Hazle caso a la embarazada. En Inglaterra no se puede confiar en los días lindos, la experiencia de venir bajo la lluvia más de una vez por semana me lo confirma- Ella señalaba triunfante a la calle, donde el hermoso sol había desaparecido detrás de negras nubes que no dejaban de lanzar agua. La gente que estaba en las calles cuando entraron ahora estaba refugiada en los cafés y las tiendas de la zona- Vamos, agradécele a la embarazada neurótica por traer paraguas- Rodando los ojos la había mirado, Cygnus dormido en su hombro y cargando las compras con el otro brazo-

 

Si gracias, oh gran señora embarazada. Ahora, ¿Puede ser que nos vayamos? Cygnus ya no está para ser cargado, éste niño pesa- Así sonriendo abrió el paraguas, algunas personas que estaban atrapadas por la lluvia en el supermercado los miraron con envidia. Ellos empezaron a caminar mirando los negocios abarrotados de gente mojada o de los que se habían refugiado antes de que la lluvia empezara- ¿Viste como te miró esa señora? Nos hubiésemos quedado  un minuto más y te arranca el paraguas- Ambos empezaron a reír, no muy fuerte para no molestar a Cygnus de su sueño. No era de los madrugadores el niño y no le gustaba ser despertado-

 

Si, imagínate, envidia por un paraguas. La pobre ha de haberse sentido como una marginal por tener a tres bellezas tan cerca de ella- Ambos siguieron riéndose de camino a casa, sin ser consientes de las miradas que les seguían desde el café al otro lado de la calle. Al llegar a la puerta acompañó a Severus hasta que este entró- Mañana a la misma hora, así que no dejes a Cygnus dormido que siempre me convence con su carita para dejarle dormir más- Y sin más ambos se despidieron, ella se adentró en su casa sin saber que si hubiese tardado un segundo más se habría chocado de frente con el otro padre del niño, del que nunca había escuchado hablar-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aqui el capitulo 6 de esta entrega, sé que algunas estaban esperando éste momento y espero sinceramente que les guste.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 6**

[Esa mañana había salido como todas la otras, a la misma hora después de dejar a Cygnus cambiado y desayunado. El niño había renegado a desayunar avena, estaba acostumbrado a dejar que Lyra le diera de desayunar, pero después de una conversación con ella había descubierto que le daba cada antojo al niño y no estaba nada feliz con saber que comía cereales llenos de azúcar casi todos los días. Mucho menos cuando al día siguiente venía tío Regulus a traerle dulces por montones al renacuajo, algunos venían de la mano de Walburga, quien aún estando enojada porque el niño fuera una cuarta parte mestizo, adoraba a su nieto por más que se pareciera al necio traidor de su hijo. Aunque a veces pensaba que por eso quería tanto al niño, ya que por más que no lo quisiera admitir, se notaba que extrañaba a Sirius]

 

Que niño… No lo malcrié pero dejé que todos los demás lo hicieran, ese fue mi error. Pero ya va a ver, no le voy a dejar comer nada de lo que le traigan mañana- Estaba a unas cortas calles de su trabajo. No era el más difícil, sólo tenía que atender a algunos niños, no dejarles comer pintura y listo. Cygnus aún estaba pequeño para entrar legalmente a éste lugar, acababa de cumplir los dos años aunque se viera más grande. Ya tenía los papeles listos para que empezara en febrero, pues iban a irse el fin de semana a pasar una semana con Arabella y Blaise-

 

Pareces loco hablando solo Sev- Remus estaba parado justo enfrente de él y en sus brazos el pequeño Draco, vestido de pies a cabeza. Claro que Remus había sido desde siempre un extremista con la ropa del niño, siempre iba cubierto, más aun en esas fechas- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías en esta zona?- Severus hizo una expresión de confusión mientras cogía a Draco de los brazos de su padre, el niño ya tenía sus brazos alzados, simplemente esperando a que lo cogiera-

 

No sé, nunca preguntaste, la verdad pensé que ya lo sabías. Tengo ya más de dos años viviendo aquí- Realmente no sabía cuál era la urgencia de Remus por eso ahora mismo, nunca había preguntado donde vivía y la verdad pensaba que era por si alguna vez volvía a hablar con Sirius y este preguntaba por él no tener que mentirle diciendo que no sabía donde vivía. Aunque no pensaba él que a Sirius Black le importara en lo más mínimo su existencia- ¿Por qué la duda ahora?- Remus evadió su mirada, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo. No sabía como Severus se tomaría nada de eso, aunque no dudaba que se enojara por saber que Sirius estaba interesado en saber que hacía y donde estaba-

 

Sirius te vio, todos te vimos. Ibas con Lyra y Cygnus. El domingo decidieron reunirse en un café de la zona, pasaste por el otro lado de la calle y Sirius salió corriendo detrás de ti pero no te alcanzó- Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no pensaba que todo eso había pasado y él ni enterado. Sirius Black estuvo tan cerca de él como era posible sin que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. Bueno, ninguno lo había hecho, pero no estaba feliz- Se quedó toda la tarde de ayer en frente de tu casa, según me dijo James. Tiene planeado quedarse hoy también y todos los días que sean posibles hasta que te vuelva a ver. Es comprensible que no quieras hablar con él, pero si se queda ahí tarde o temprano va a ver a Cygnus o te va a ver a ti, mejor confróntalo y dile que se vaya si no quieres que interactúe con el pequeño. Cree que estás casado con Lyra- Severus no pudo hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco, ya imaginaba que Sirius aún se creía dueño, amo y señor de él, así que imaginaba sus pensamientos posesivos. No había estado perdido en todo ese tiempo, estaba más que al corriente sobre la búsqueda del Black. Más de una persona se había comunicado vía lechuza con él para decirle que Sirius Black estaba preguntado por su paradero, pero no estaba para nada interesado en hablar con él-

 

¿Así que ese maniático está parado en frente de mi casa esperando a que aparezca? Merlín, dos años viví tranquilo mi vida, ¿Para qué quiere ese saber de mí?- Remus, aún sabiendo la respuesta no dijo nada, sabía que Severus no estaba para escuchar estupideces románticas y no le iba a creer a Sirius nada de lo que le dijera. Severus le pasó a su hijo y caminó hasta su trabajo, para decir que no iba a poder ir hoy porque su hijo estaba enfermo. De regreso a su casa pudo notar algunas vecinas mirando a través de las cortinas, Remus venía caminando detrás de él, el pequeño Draco en silencio. Alcanzó a ver la figura de Sirius sentado en los escalones de su puerta, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del otro-

 

Severus, yo…- La bofetada que le había dado enserio no se la había esperado. Levantó la mirada sorprendido por tremenda respuesta, aunque se la merecía. Cuando iba a intentar hablar nuevamente, Severus le soltó otra bofetada, esta más fuerte que la anterior- Lo sé, lo merezco- Severus sonrió, la verdad es que no estaba dolido ni molesto con Sirius, no creía que algo así debería molestarle del todo, había pasado por cosas peores y eso simplemente había sido un desamor-

 

Tenía ganas de hacer eso desde que te reíste de mí, pero eso ya no importa. Ahora me gustaría saber ¿Por qué te plantas aquí? ¿Qué quieres? Y lo más importante, ¿Para qué me buscas? Que yo sepa me dejaste bien en claro que no te importo, además creí dejar en claro que no quería saber de ti- Su voz sonaba más que monótona, no se iba a hacer ilusiones con Sirius, por más atractivo que el hombre le pareciera. Sabía que guapos habían hombres por montones y eso le importaba poco, la confianza que Sirius se había ganado con él y la forma en la que la hizo un lado, eso sí le había dolido-

 

Sólo quería pedirte perdón- En ese momento fue en el que Sirius decidió mirar a Severus, estaba bastante avergonzado. Entonces fue que notó a Remus detrás de él, con el pequeño Malfoy en brazos, pero decidió dejar eso para otro momento. Severus le miraba con una expresión incrédula y no era para menos, no había muchas personas que se podían jactar de haber recibido una disculpa de Sirius Orión Black- Sé que no va a arreglar todo, ni que por eso vas a volver conmigo pero por algo se empieza. Enserio quiero ser tu amigo y haré lo que sea para que me perdones-

 

Sirius créeme, me importa muy poco lo que hiciste, más me culpo a mi mismo por haberte creído esa estupidez de que estabas enamorado de mi. Estaba frágil en esos momentos y te di el beneficio de la duda, enserio creí que podría funcionar, pero me equivoqué, ambos lo hicimos, pero vivir en el pasado no lo va a solucionar, así que no te preocupes por eso- Miró a un lado y vio a Lyra asomando la cara por la ventana, Sirius le siguió la mirada y vio a la chica que se escondió detrás de la cortina, sonrojada por verse descubierta- Te perdono, aunque no hay nada que perdonar, tu simplemente estabas haciendo lo que te daba la gana y yo estaba disfrutando el momento. El sexo fue bueno, gracias por eso- Después de eso Severus se adentró en su casa, dejando a Sirius parado ahí sintiéndose contrariado, lo había perdonado, pero no se sentía bien, ya que si era sincero con él mismo, esperaba por lo menos que Severus no lo hubiese olvidado y que aún entre ellos hubiera algo-

 

No te doy alas, pero tienes tantas oportunidades como cualquier otro. No la arruines esta vez. Sé que es difícil para ti no ser un idiota, pero vas a tener que poner mucho más esfuerzo esta vez- Le dijo Remus mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa, el bebé le miraba igual que Lucius Malfoy lo hacía, pero después le sonrió de la misma forma que Remus, haciéndole sonreír a él-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer.

**Capitulo 7**

 

[Esa tarde, Severus había entrado a su casa y para su alegría Cygnus dormía, al parecer la avena le daba sueño y se dormía cada vez que se iba. Lyra no dijo nada acerca del tema, mucho menos sobre el gran parecido de ese hombre con el pequeño, sabía que no era el momento. Así que simplemente se habían quedado ambos sentados en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Severus le respondió a todas sus dudas, que no había exteriorizado por no querer molestar al otro]

 

Sí, es el padre de Cygnus, pero ninguno de los dos sabe nada acerca del otro. Cygnus nunca ha preguntado por él- No habían dicho más después de eso. Severus volvió a irse a su trabajo, dejándole claras especificaciones de que no le abriera a Sirius si volvía y de que no le contara nada a Cygnus. Ese día se habían complicado las cosas y no quería tener que contarle sobre su padre a tan corta edad-

 

[Ese día no había vuelto a ver a Sirius y estaba contento por eso. Se había aplaudido por no haber maldecido al otro ahí mismo, porque todo ese teatro de que no esta enojado eran puras chorradas y mentiras. Estaba furioso con el otro por lo que le hizo, había sacado lo mejor que pudo de esa relación y eso había sido su pequeño hijo, no cambiaria a ese niño por nada en el mundo. Aún estaba feliz y siempre lo iba a estar de haber tomado esas decisiones. Se quedó observando a su hijo dormir, era todo un angelito cuando dormía y eso para su suerte era mucho. Había crecido tan rápido y cuando se había dado cuenta ya caminaba y andaba balbuceando palabras por ahí. Ese niño era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y estaría siempre  agradecido con Sirius por habérselo dado, aunque este no supiera de ese ínfimo detalle]

 

[Se había ido a dormir tarde. Ya había hecho las maletas de ambos, quizás no estarían demasiado tiempo en Italia pero estaba seguro que Arabella querría salir cada noche y eso implicaba muchos cambios de vestuario, por más que le molestara eso. Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, su hijo aún dormía y eso no era de sorprender, al niño no le gustaba despertarse a ninguna hora. Su pequeño murmuraba molesto cuando lo metió a la bañera, quejándose de la temperatura del agua sólo por hacerlo, ya que ésta estaba a la temperatura exacta]

 

Mami, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casa de tía Bella?- Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle al niño que no lo llamara mamá, simplemente siguió lavando el suave cabello de su hijo, quien parecía estarse quedando dormido-

 

No te duermas Cygnus. Nos vamos mañana en la madrugada, así que cuando llegue espero verte dormido, aunque pedirte eso es como hacerte un regalo dormilón. Ya sabes que tío Regulus viene hoy a consentirte, así que espero que no se te ocurra comerte nada, sabes que estás vetado de los dulces hasta nuevo aviso- Como era de esperar empezó nuevamente a quejarse por eso, aún así sabía que no se atrevería a decirle que no ni a desobedecerle por más que Regulus se pusiera a intentar convencerle- Anda, vamos a sacarte de ahí, ya se empieza a enfriar el agua y no quiero que mi rey se enferme- Después de dejar al niño vestido, con el cabello seco y desayunado (esta vez no con avena ya que si la cosa le daba más sueño del que tenía a Cygnus no era recomendable), Lyra llegó sonriendo con un pequeño bolso y aunque sabía que en él traía galletas para el niño no dijo nada-

 

¡Que tengas buen día mami!- Ambos se habían despedido en el umbral de la puerta, como hacían cada mañana. Ese día no había podido pensar en nada que no fuera su hijo y en como Sirius podría atar cabos rápidamente. No dudaba que en el momento exacto en el que ambos se vieran no iba a poder negar nada, era más que obvio que hasta el más estúpido (Pettigrew si se le podía permitir pensar) se daría cuenta del exagerado parecido que tenían-

 

[Al volver a casa se había encontrado con Sirius parado en frente, con varios muchachos que metían flores a su casa. Regulus mirándole desde la entrada con una sonrisa más que burlona, Lyra miraba todas las flores con una sonrisa enamorada, su esposo en frente de su casa mirándola enloquecer por la exagerada cantidad de rosad. o sabía cuántas habría en total, pero no parecían doce, de eso estaba seguro]

 

¿Qué es esto Sirius?- Este simplemente sonriendo le entregó una pequeña tarjeta, al parecer de la  floristería en la que había comprado todas las flores, en esta solo salía un número- Dime por favor que no hay 1000 rosas en mi casa- Miró a la ventana de su casa, viendo como Cygnus jugaba con las flores sin tener la menor idea de que estaba ahí afuera. Sirius sonrió asintiendo, miró disimuladamente a Regulus, éste estaba entrando en la casa-

 

Me dijiste una vez que te gustaban esas cosas por más tonto que fuera- La casa parecía un invernadero con tanta florecita, pero le daba un toque de color a la algo lúgubre fachada que tenía la casa, cosa de Tom seguro- Es que sentí que simplemente pedirte perdón no bastaba, así que decidí que te voy a recompensar. Sé que no es lo mejor y que tampoco espero que por traerte un par de rosas te voy a convencer de volver conmigo, pero espero poder hacer un avance con esto. Un paso a la vez- ¿Volver con él? Ya estaba seguro que Sirius estaba loco, más aún de lo que había estado en Hogwarts-

 

¿Por qué razón volveríamos? Sirius, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo crees que esto funcionaria? Mira, te agradezco el gesto, pero no estoy interesado. Tengo una vida a la que atender y no te veo en ningún cuadro de ella, así que lo mejor sería que dejes esto-

 

Ni creas. He pasado casi 3 años detrás de ti sin saber nada, así que ni creas que me vas a hacer irme así nada más- Sinceramente ya se había hasta olvidado de la estúpida sonrisa que tenía o al menos lo intentaba, porque Regulus se parecía demasiado a Sirius para su propio bien y Cygnus ya era otro cuento- Yo sé que tienes un bebé y no me molesta, yo amo cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo…- Tom pasó justamente en ese momento al lado de ambos, deteniéndose exactamente al lado de Severus, ignorando a propósito la presencia de Sirius aunque parecía que no lo hacía a propósito, pero si era a posta, lo hacía cada vez que iba a la casa. Ignoraba a los vecinos-

 

¿Y el niño? Espero que no le dejaras comer dulces, no estoy de humor como para perseguirlo por la casa- Sirius miró de forma extraña al hombre delante de él, Severus parecía estar relajado en su presencia, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y por la forma en la que se estaban hablando era más que obvio, había demasiada confianza entre esos dos como para no ser así-

 

Di lo que quieras y compórtate como quieras, sé que le traes dulces. No le hagas muchas cosquillas después de dejarle comer si quieres que tus hermosos zapatos no se manchen de nuevo. Está adentro con Regulus- Tom le miró de reojo, después le devolvió una mirada que decía demasiado a Severus pero sin decir ni una palabra se adentró en la casa, estaba seguro que ese era el padre de Cygnus. Pero mejor dejar esa conversación para un momento privado-

 

El padre supongo- Sirius habló después de que Tom había entrado en la casa. Severus le miró fijamente con esa mirada intimidante que le salía tan bien, estaba preocupado por eso. El padre estaba presente, eso podía significar que no tendría oportunidad ninguna de acercarse al niño si el padre se oponía- La chica es tu vecina, la vi besar al hombre de la casa de al lado- Y ahí podía ir su mejor cuartada, porque eso si que era una pena, Lyra había tenido muchas más posibilidades de pasar por madre del niño que Tom por otro padre-

 

Sirius, lo que haga con mi vida no es tu asunto y como podrás ver tengo visitas, así que si me disculpas- Le había dado la espalda. Caminó hasta la puerta de la casa, podía escuchar a Tom quejarse por las flores y a Regulus reírse junto con Cygnus, seguro de la molesta mueca que estaba haciendo Tom-

 

No me voy a rendir- Fue lo último que escuchó de Sirius, quien se dio la vuelta y caminó calle abajo para alegría y tranquilidad de Severus-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, eso ya lo saben.
> 
> En este capitulo quizás llegó algo que algunos estaban esperando, así que espero les guste.

**Capitulo 8**

 

No veo el problema, simplemente le dices que es hijo de Regulus, así que no tiene por donde decir que no. Ellos son hermanos, fácilmente un hijo se puede parecer a cualquiera de la familia, más aun si es cercana- Dijo Arabella una vez que le había contado sobre el asunto de Sirius Black y el querer volver con él. Aún estaba anonadado por eso- Mira a Blaise, se parece más a mi difunto padre que a mí y nadie se anda quejando de eso, mucho menos lo cuestionan. Slughorn hasta me ha preguntado si mis padres se habían atrevido a tener otro hijo cuando me ha visto con Blaise en el callejón Diagon, al parecer olvida que se han muerto ya- Todavía le sorprendía la ligereza con la que hablaban de las muertes de sus padres, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Aunque no sabía por qué hablaba, le daba igual la muerte de sus padres, pero no por eso hablaba con tanta normalidad del tema-

 

¿Pero crees que es tan idiota como para creerse eso? Puede que sí, ¿Pero qué le dijo a Cygnus? Mi hijo no es estúpido y estoy más que seguro que se va a dar cuenta de que Sirius es su padre una vez lo haya visto- En eso tenía él su punto. Aunque ya debería irle diciendo a Cygnus de la existencia del Black, ya que no iba a ocultárselo toda la vida-

 

Sólo tienes que decirle a ese idiota que deje de sentarse en la entrada. Si aún no estás listo para que Cygnus conozca a Black, simplemente deja que yo le hable en privado- Esta vez había propuesto Tom, llevándose una afirmación de Arabella, a quien le parecía un plan esplendido el dejar a Sirius a solas con el tenebroso Tom, a quien muchos aún conocían en Slytherin como el príncipe de la casa-

 

No te voy a dejar blandirte en duelo con Sirius, puede que sea un idiota, pero es mi amigo y el padre de tu ahijado- Esta vez intervino Remus, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Tom y a Arabella, quien simplemente se quedó como si no hubiera pasado nada malo y Tom ni inmutado jugaba con el pequeño Draco sentado en su regazo-

 

Creo que lo mejor será decírselo a Cygnus y que él tome la decisión- Dijo Severus. Tom y Arabella le miraron como si hubiera dicho la mayor blasfemia en la historia de la humanidad, Remus sin embargo no sabía que pensar acerca de eso, ya que estaba al tanto que por más que le dijera a Severus lo contrario, éste no le iba a hacer caso si ya se lo había propuesto-

 

¡Por Merlín Severus, el niño tiene apenas 2 años! No lo trates como a un adulto- Le dijo Arabella, realmente ella no soportaba la presencia de Sirius Black y estaba consciente de que este quería volver con Severus y no le gustaba para nada. No le iba a perdonar todo lo que le había hecho a su amigo estando en Hogwarts así como así-

 

Bueno, lo he criado para ser un adulto, él se comporta como uno y sé que sólo es un bebé por más adulto que quiera parecer, pero no es mi padre del que estamos hablando, es el suyo y puede que él lo quiera conocer, así que desde que se despierte le voy a decir- El sonido de la puerta abriéndose había detenido toda conversación, Regulus entró con Cygnus en brazos, el niño no se veía molesto pero tenía una expresión rara en el rostro-

 

Miren a quien encontré espiando- Severus suspiró de forma audible, haciendo que Regulus les mirara extrañado por el gesto. Se levantó y cogió a su hijo en brazos y salió del salón no sin antes despedirse apropiadamente. Al llegar a la habitación sentó a su hijo en la orilla de la cama-

 

¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- Cygnus apretó su piyama entre sus pequeñas manitas, creyendo que su madre estaba molesto con él por haber escuchado esa conversación que obviamente no tenía que haber oído- No estoy molesto contigo amor, de todas formas te lo iba a contar. Ahora confía en mí, no me voy a molestar contigo- Cygnus levantó la mirada, sabía que su mamá no le iba a mentir, ya que nunca lo había hecho, así que con más confianza le respondió-

 

Ese señor que te llevó flores es mi papá. Además lo vi por la ventana, su pelo se parece al mío- El niño se llevó ambas manos a su cabello, el cual estaba bastante desacomodado ya que había estado durmiendo. Severus le sonrió tratando de acomodar el cabello del niño fuera de su cara, pues  sabía que eso no le gustaba-

 

Se llama Sirius Orión Black, ya sabes que es hermano de Regulus- El niño asintió, teniendo constancia de eso. Sabía que se parecía a su otro padre, aunque nunca lo había visto. Sus abuelos, principalmente su abuelo, le decía que era la viva imagen de su padre, para molestia de su abuela, que no dejaba de despotricar en su contra por ser un hijo malagradecido y no le gustaba que hablaran de ‘Ese Gryffindor’ en su presencia- Él aún no sabe que eres su hijo, pero se lo puedes decir cuando quieras y si quieres puedes conocerlo, eso es decisión tuya- El pequeño pareció dudar de lo que iba a decir a continuación, ya que no sabía que había pasado entre sus padres para que el tal Sirius no supiera de su existencia aún-

 

No quiero molestarte, si tú no quieres que hable con ese hombre no lo voy a hacer, por más padre mío que sea. Yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado mami- Eso había sido lo más tierno que había escuchado a su hijo decir. A la última parte se refería. Cygnus se acercó para abrazarle, sonriéndole con ese gesto tan parecido al de Sirius. Sabía que el niño quería conocer a su papá y no estaba en su deber decirle que no lo hiciera-

 

No me molesta. Si quieres conocerlo, lo vas a conocerlo. Sólo tienes que decirme que sí y cuando volvamos a Londres te prometo que hablaran- Cygnus sonrió con eso, aún no estaba muy seguro de conocer a su otro padre, pero tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta poder tomar una decisión- Ahora dime, ¿Planeas levantarte hoy de la cama? Tía Bella quiere llevarte de compras. Ya le dije que te gusta la ropa muggle por más que le moleste a ella, así que vamos a bañarte- Sonriente se levantó de la cama, caminando dirección al baño seguido de cerca por su madre. Quizás un día de compras y comida italiana despejaría un poco sus mentes y se olvidarían por lo menos esa semana del tema Sirius-

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí con el capitulo 9, aquí vamos a meternos en un temita serio xD Bueno, depende de como lo vean, jaja. Pero es necesario para el yaoi/ship xDDDDDDDD
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> A leer ♥

**Capitulo 9**

 

¡Ya voy! – Gritó la voz de una chica desde el interior de la casa. Se escucharon pasos acercarse a paso lento. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica con el pelo azulado y ojos verdes- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- Lyra preguntó por parecer casual, pero sabía porque el hombre tocaba la puerta. Frente a ella estaba el padre de Cygnus y de cerca se notaba aún más el parecido con el angelito-

 

Disculpe por molestar pero podría decirme ¿Dónde está Severus? Vine ayer y tampoco estaba- Lyra tenía claro lo que Severus le había dicho la única vez que hablaron sobre este hombre, así que le dijo lo más sencillo, evadiendo por todas partes la verdad-

 

Salió y no volverá en un tiempo. Lamento no poder ayudarle- Y sin esperar a que el otro hablara ya había cerrado la puerta. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y vio que el hombre se alejaba de la entrada. Suspiró tranquila-

 

[Sirius se encaminó a su casa más que molesto. Quizás para eso estaba el padre del niño ahí, para llevárselos a algún sitio. Con eso en mente se dirigió a casa de James, allí se vería con Peter y obviamente Harry y James, Remus había salido a quien sabe donde con su flamante y odioso marido y su bebé. Al llegar James estaba afuera con Harry en brazos esperándolo, rápidamente cogió a su ahijado, el niño feliz de verle simplemente sonrió y balbuceó algo en su idioma]

 

¿Qué pasó? Creí que ibas a ir a acosar a Snape toda la tarde- Ya los dos estaban al corriente de que había hablado con Severus, aunque Lily no le dirigía la palabra directamente si no era más que estrictamente necesario. No le daba mucha importancia a eso-

 

Sí, pero al parecer salió de viaje con el padre- También estaban al corriente de la existencia del hombre misterioso. Aún no tenía nombre, pero de que fuera un mago estaba más que claro, ese hombre lo gritaba por todos sus poros-

 

¿No se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que puede estar casado con él? Si siguen juntos no veo esperanzas para ti en ninguna parte- James y Sirius miraron a Peter como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa en el mundo, pero estaba en lo correcto. ¿Qué le decía a él que esos dos no estaba casados y viviendo una vida perfecta mientras él intentaba interponerse en su familia feliz? ¿Sería capaz de romper un matrimonio y peor aún, la familia de un niño para recuperar a Severus cuando era obvio que no lo merecía después de cómo actuó?-

 

Es que ese tipo… Si lo hubieran visto. Si buscas al perfecto Slytherin en un diccionario sale la foto de ese sujeto, ¿Cómo puedo competir con un tipo así? Es el hombre con el que cualquier Slytherin quisiera casarse. Además tienen un hijo juntos y si lo que dices es verdad Peter, no podría romperle la familia a ese niño- James mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba, estaba al tanto de que todo lo que había dicho Sirius era verdad, pero no pensaba que Severus pudiera haberse casado así como así, por más rey de las serpientes que el otro hombre pudiera parecer-

 

¿Y si buscas al tipo y le preguntas por su relación con Severus? O le preguntas directamente a Severus y listo…- Peter asintió ante lo último dicho, pensando que no era una buena idea enviar a Sirius a hablar con ese hombre. Ya sabían como era su amigo y no lo querían muerto o preso, porque esos Slytherin tenían sus trucos bajo la manga y eran demasiado amigos de la magia oscura- Me dijiste también que Remus parece saber más de lo que aparenta, así que porque no le preguntas algunas cosas, aunque no te recomendaría apretar botones con Remus, aún estoy sorprendido de que volviera a hablar con nosotros después de decir que nunca más lo haría- Prefirieron acordar no molestar ni inmiscuir a Remus en todo ese asunto, aunque tenían razón con que éste sabía más de lo que aparentaba-

 

¿Algo nuevo Peter? Veo que tienes algo que quieres compartir- Sirius prefirió cambiar un poco el tema, ya que no quería seguir escuchando que posiblemente Severus se hubiera casado. Aunque no parecía una locura, la gente soltera se casaba-

 

Bueno, no es nada tan genial. Ayer me encontré con Bartemius Crouch Jr y puede ser que me haya invitado a una cita y puede ser que le dije que si- Ambos lo miraron extrañados. Que ellos tuvieran constancia, si esos dos se habían hablado alguna vez había sido mucho. Sabían que Peter con su torpeza lo había empujado una vez al lago y de no haber sido por McGonagall que pasaba por ahí, el Slytherin encolerizado lo habría matado sin consideración- Y por puede ser, es que si lo hizo y fuimos a cenar ayer, y esto no es un puede ser, es un pasó, me desperté esta mañana con dolor en la cadera y en una casa ajena- James y Sirius se habían volteado a ver sonriendo, sabían que era el momento de empezar a molestar un poquito a Peter por su osadía de tener sexo con un Slytherin que, supuestamente, lo odiaba a muerte-

 

Y yo que te creía santo Peter, yo esas mañas no te las conocía- Peter se sonrojó al escuchar a Sirius decir eso, James se carcajeó de la expresión en el rostro de Peter mientras él simplemente veía como el ambiente se relajaba alrededor de ellos. Después de que James se estuviera riendo un rato y Peter pusiera su cara enfadada un ratito, volvió a hablar- Aunque no escuché tono de reclamo ahí, eso significa que coge bien- James paró de reír totalmente al escuchar eso, Peter sonrió sin parecer avergonzado-

 

Bien no es un adjetivo comparable…- Ahora fue a ellos dos a los que les tocó reírse de James, ya que por más apelativos que tuvo James en Hogwarts, se casó más virgen que una monja. Se había ‘enamorado’ de Lily desde un principio, así que la vida sexual la dejó para el matrimonio por más cuentos que corrieron por los pasillos de la escuela y por más testimonios de múltiples chicas y algunos chicos, que afirmaban con el corazón en la mano haber pasado una noche entre los brazos del gran James Potter- Me voy a inclinar por la compañía masculina de ahora en más- Sirius le miró con una sonrisa y una mirada incrédula, ya sabía por donde iba con esa cara y estaba listo para eso, era sincero en lo que decía-

 

Si, por la compañía de la entrepierna de Crouch supongo- Ambos se miraron sonriendo, Sirius disfrutando del momento y Peter olvidándose por un rato de su timidez, estaba realmente feliz de poder empezar una relación sexual con un hombre, le gustaba dejarse hacer y lo único que tuvo que hacer con Barty fue disfrutar-

 

Cállate- Ellos empezaron a reír, dejando a James fuera del chiste, o eso es lo que pensaba el Potter mayor, ya que no había entendido la broma oculta en esos comentarios-

 

Ustedes que tienen su experiencia, ¿Qué tiene de diferente acostarse con un hombre a hacerlo con una mujer?- Eso pareció ofender a los otros dos que sonrieron negando con la cabella, Sirius meció a Harry que ya empezaba a molestarse por sentirse dejado fuera de la conversación e ignorado-

 

Es un mundo de diferencia James- Dijeron los dos en unísono, atrayendo eso un par de risas- Bueno, más para mí que saben prefiero un hermoso trasero a otra cosa y aquí mi amigo Peter, que se acaba de dar cuenta que es más gay que yo mismo- Ni siquiera replicó al escuchar eso, estaba seguro que era verdad y él mismo lo había dicho minutos antes así que prefería callarse por esta vez con ese tema-

 

Pero tú estás feliz con Lily, James, así que no veo porque tu curiosidad- Se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja detrás de ellos, sin tratar de esconder la hostilidad, estaban en su casa así que para qué- Felizmente casado con la mujer de tus sueños, James- Y sin más que decir subió las escaleras al segundo piso, dejando a un extrañado Peter y un hastiado James en presencia de un incomodo Sirius, sabía que esos dos iban a tener problemas en ese matrimonio tan apresurado, pero no pensaba que iba a ser tan pronto-

 

Está así hace meses, según ella la estoy engañando con la hija de la vecina y con cualquier hombre del trabajo, y no debo olvidar a mi embarazada secretaria, ese niño es mío, está tan segura de eso como de todo lo anterior dicho- James suspiró ya harto de la situación, estaba ya empezando a pensar en la separación, aunque no quería hacerle eso a Harry estando tan pequeño-

 

No es por nada y no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero si está tan pesada con ese tema, y sin pruebas, puede ser que la infiel sea otra- Sirius le regresó a su hijo a James, que no pudo molestarse por lo dicho, ya que hasta él empezaba a pensar en eso. No sabía porque Lily estaba tan segura de algo así, ni por qué estaba tan hostil con él esos días, de lo que si estaba seguro es que de no haber sido por Harry habría salido de ahí hace meses- Mejor nos vamos- Peter asintió más que contento de poder irse, sintiéndose un poco mal por James por tener que quedarse. Ambos se despidieron del pequeño Harry que estaba sonriendo sin saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el diez, con más cositas, aquí les introduzco más personajes secundarios xD
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Espero les guste porque aquí vemos más Sirius :D

**Capitulo 10**

 

Mira Sirius, esto que te voy a decir es un tema delicado así que espero que te comportes como debes-  Leyó en voz alta el peliazul, los presentes atentos a la carta que le había llegado momentos antes a Sirius. Severus ya tenía 5 días de viaje y le enviaba una carta- No te lo voy a decir por carta, así que espero te presentes el lunes a primera hora de la mañana en mi casa, si no apareces asumiré que no te interesa y de ser así, espero no verte cerca de mi nunca más- Terminó de leer la carta pero quedó prácticamente igual que al principio. Esa carta no decía nada, más que se presentara en su puerta a dicha hora-

 

¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Arthur Weasley, quien esta vez se había unido a ellos en compañía de sus pequeños hijos, o al menos tres de ellos, los más pequeños, George y Fred de casi 2 años y el pequeño Ron, un par de meses mayor que Harry- ¿Nada más? ¿Seguro que no te metiste a su casa ahora que no está y alguien se dio cuenta? Te conozco chico, no eres amante de las leyes por más auror que seas- Eso hizo a Sirius reír, ya había escuchado eso dos veces por parte de sus amigos que estaban ahí sentados entreteniendo a los tres pelirrojos niños y a Harry, quien estaba más que feliz de poder convivir con otros niños-

 

Nada más. Pero si me quiere ver para un tema delicado… ¿Qué podría ser?- Los tres levantaron los hombros y suspiraron mirando al techo, esa carta era misteriosa y su significado ambiguo, sabían que Sirius se iba a tomar lo poco que había en ella para tergiversarla y pensar lo que le diera la gana- Nuestra relación es un tema delicado, ¿Puede ser de eso que quiera hablar?- Esta vez fue Arthur quien le miró con ambas cejas levantadas, creyendo que el Black no tenía tanta suerte para ser perdonado así como así y después volver con Severus como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos-

 

¿Qué relación? Que yo sepa entre ustedes no hay nada. Además fueron ustedes los que me dijeron que puede ser que esté casado, quizás el esposo quiera resolver cuentas contigo por pretender algo con Snape- Y ahí estaba nuevamente lo que no quería pensar. Estaba totalmente seguro o al menos eso quería pensar, que lo que Severus le iba a decir serían buenas noticias, lo sentía-

 

No importa si el hombre me parte la madre, eso me lo tendría bien merecido. Yo también golpearía a quien pretendiera quitarme a Sev- Ante eso los presentes adultos asintieron, sabiendo que no estaba bromeando y que de ser él el esposo, lo habría hecho sin dudar- Sólo estoy teniendo esperanza, es lo último que muere ¿No?-

 

Yo te voy a dejar ser. Además algo me dice que no vas a salir tan mal parado de esto. Por otro lado me puedo estar equivocando y si el tipo es tan Slytherin como nos dijiste, no creo que vivas para contar como te masacró- Se había reído de forma sarcástica a eso, no estaba seguro si era para que lo golpearan que Severus lo había convocado, pero esperaba que no- Pero cambiando de tema, tu hijo mayor empieza Hogwarts este año ¿No?- Arthur suspiró de forma exagerada, sonriendo detrás del gesto-

 

Sí, Bill empieza en septiembre y ya me estoy empezando a sentir viejo. Ya vas a tener ese sentimiento cuando vayas a dejar a Harry a la estación. Ha sido súper doloroso ir a comprar sus cosas, es como despedir a tu hijo para siempre- Harry se rió de las caras que le hacían los gemelos, haciendo que los mayores se contagiaran de la alegría que parecían tener los bebés alejados del tema de los adultos- Vas a extrañar estos días, te lo aseguro- James sonrió viendo a su pequeño hijo, aún no cumplía el año y faltaban casi seis meses para que su hijo por fin cumpliera un año, así que de disfrutar niñez aún le quedaba mucho-

 

¿Es por eso que cada dos años tienes un hijo Arthur? Aunque tuviste dos pares de gemelos, ¿Por qué diablos no usas hechizos anticonceptivos?- Sirius rió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Arthur por lo dicho, le encantaba hacer a los pelirrojos sonrojarse, era extrañamente genial verles con el rostro del mismo rojo que su pelo- Además, ¿Dónde anda el otro? El no pelirrojo- Arthur había tenido dos gemelos, Fred y George, dos años después había tenido dos bebés más, Theodore y Ronald, el primero era el único bebé no pelirrojo de toda la manada de Arthur, el niño era simplemente una copia de Ethan Nott-

 

Theo se queda normalmente con Ethan, no le gusta mucho salir a la calle, prefiere quedarse en casa a que le lean, Ron por otra parte no puede escuchar que abran la puerta porque ya alza los brazos para que lo lleven- Arthur levantó al pequeño Ron y lo sentó en su regazo, éste al escuchar a su padre hablar de él fue a sus brazos, quizás creyendo que lo estaba llamando- Y para tu información, queríamos tener una familia grande. Ethan es hijo único y no quería solamente tener un bebé. Yo por mi parte quería unos 4- Peter, quien había permanecido en silencio viendo a los pequeños niños jugar, hizo un sonido asombrado y se atragantó con su propia lengua. Volteó a ver a Arthur con la boca abierta-

 

¿Querías 4? Ya tienes 7 por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡Por Merlín Arthur! Tienes un hijo para cada día de la semana y apenas tienes 30, no me imagino cuantos vas a tener a los 50. Apenas nos llevamos 9 años de diferencia y ya tienes más hijos que yo primos lejanos y cercanos juntos- Arthur pareció indignado con eso, pero se le pasó rápidamente y simplemente les sonrió a los chicos, haciendo que se miraran entre los tres extrañados por la actitud del hombre-

 

Cuando tengas uno ya vas a ver, es muy distinto tener un pequeño sobrino o ahijado a tener tu propio hijo que aunque te babea la cara para despertarte, te ama sin preguntar por qué- Ron empezó a gimotear, al parecer hambriento, dijo un par de palabras sueltas y empezó a babear el dedo de su padre-

 

Pues los bebés me aterran, me conocen, soy torpe, ¿Y si tengo un bebé y lo dejo caer?- Dijo Peter, teniendo un escalofrío, ya se podía ver dejando al bebé resbalar de la cama o tropezarse con sus propios pies teniendo al bebé en brazos-

 

Esas son cosas que se aprenden, no te preocupes, lo vas a hacer bien- Arthur miró su reloj y se levantó abruptamente, Ron no pareció molestarse por el movimiento tan brusco que hizo su padre al levantarse, quizás ya acostumbrado- Chicos debo irme, le prometí a Ethan llegar antes de las cinco. Suerte con lo de Severus- Apresurado, Arthur llamó a sus dos hijos, que se despidieron del bebé Harry y se fueron al lado de su padre-

 

Tenía que recordármelo, ahora estoy nervioso de nuevo- Se quejó Sirius llevándose las manos a la cara, Peter y James simplemente le dieron su apoyo, aunque sabían que posiblemente no fuera suficiente-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 11, lo dejaré más temprano de lo usual y es porque tengo que ir al dentista, y siempre me tardo horas ahí, entonces no quiero que se me pase el día y no poner la actualización.
> 
> Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste enserio, yo lo adoré xD
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 11**

 

No tienes que estar nervioso Cygnus, Sirius es un hombre cualquiera. ¿Dónde está toda la confianza que tiene mi hijo? ¿No eras tú el hombre más guapo del mundo?- Severus sonrió al ver como el niño se estrujaba las mangas nervioso, empezaba a pensar que esa no había sido su mejor idea, quizás debió pedir más tiempo y no decirle a su mami que todo fuera lo antes posible-

 

Sé que lo soy, pero esto es distinto, si me parezco tanto a él se supone que es guapo también- Volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello, intentando arreglarlo aún más aunque ya estaba perfecto. Suspiró profundamente, no quería decirle a su mamá que se había arrepentido y que se sentía asustado por lo que su otro padre pudiera pensar- ¿Y si no me quiere?- Severus miró a su hijo con una sonrisa suave de esas que sólo se permitía hacer cuando estaba alrededor de su pequeño retoño-

 

¿Qué te dice que no te va a querer? Eres el niño más adorable del mundo y cualquiera estaría encantado de ser tu papá- En ese preciso momento alguien tocó a la puerta y sabía que era Sirius, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana y le había avisado de lo que iba a pasar a Lyra, así que no se iba a aparecer hasta la tarde- Relájate Cygnus, respira profundo- A paso decidido se acercó a la puerta, dándole una mirada a su hijo que se había sentado en el sofá, abrió la puerta y del otro lado como esperaba estaba Sirius, pareciendo tan nervioso como su hijo-

 

Bueno días Sev- Le hizo pasar con un ademán, cerró la puerta y sin decir nada guió al otro al salón, Cygnus se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se acercó a Sirius, quien miraba al niño como si fuera un fantasma- Merlín Severus…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, estaba asombrado viendo al niño, se había arrodillado frente al pequeño y había pasado sus manos por el cabello azulado, no tenía palabras-

 

Sirius, éste es Cygnus Orión Black- Sirius abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, quien se aferró a su camisa escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Volteó a ver a Severus, quien se había ido a la cocina, al parecer para darles algo de privacidad-

 

¿Perdóname si? Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido te habría conocido hace mucho tiempo- Cygnus le miró quitándose algunas lagrimas de los ojos, realmente estaba feliz de saber que su padre no lo odiaba, y aunque nunca se había preguntado por él antes, estaba contento de saber que no los había abandonado- Seguro Severus no te ha dicho nada sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros- El niño frunció adorablemente el ceño y eso le recordó aún más a él a esa edad, pero después relajó la expresión, cosa que tranquilizó a Sirius-

 

Mi mamá me cuenta todo y yo le cuento todo a él. Lo que hiciste fue muy malo e imperdonable, y si por mí fuera, no te juntas de nuevo con mi mami, no te lo mereces- Se asombró por lo que dijo el niño, no creía que un pequeño niño de apenas dos o tres años pudiera hablar así, mucho menos comportarse como un adulto a tan tierna edad- Pero eso no quiere decir que me hagas cambiar de opinión. Mis tíos me han dicho que quieres reconquistar a mi mamá y antes de intentar cualquier cosa con él tienes que tener mi permiso y mi aprobación- Severus, quien había regresado con una bandeja para el té, se había quedado mirando a esos dos, sabía que su hijo iba a salir con algo así y estaba seguro que eso había sido cosa de Lucius y Arabella, claro que secundados por Tom-

 

Te prometo que voy a ganarme tu aprobación, pero primero me gustaría que pasáramos un tiempo juntos- Sirius se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hijo, quien estaba comiéndose unas galletas, aparentemente sin azúcar que le había traído Severus junto al té- Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, ellos tienen un bebé, te va a agradar Harry, aunque no habla aún- El niño pareció horrorizado por lo que le dijo y después de tomar un sorbo de té, levantó el rostro con una expresión que le sobraba decir que se parecía demasiado a la de su madre cuando aún hablaba con ella-

 

¿Quieres que pase toda una tarde rodeado de Gryffindors? Mejor me llevas al zoológico, ahí por lo menos los animales están en jaulas- Severus no aguantó más la risa al escuchar a su hijo decir eso, Cygnus empezó a reírse con su madre al ver la expresión que había puesto el Black al escucharle. Sirius por otra parte no sabía si se estaban burlando de él o si el niño lo había dicho enserio- Lo siento, pero la abuela me dijo que te dijera eso si es que llegabas a mencionar a tus amigos, que me iba a reír. Bueno, era quizás más soez lo que me dijo, pero no me cuesta nada censurarlo un poco-

 

¿Qué clase de niño de dos años eres? Eres más culto que yo pequeño, pero no me sorprende con el padre que tienes- Eso no lo había dicho molesto, la verdad estaba feliz de ver que su hijo no era un Slytherin de corazón, aún después de criarse entre serpientes, y por lo que parecía el niño tenía contacto con su madre a tal punto que la llamaba abuela- Por lo que veo conoces a Walburga y a Orión, ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?- Le había preguntado aún después de llevarse una mirada de advertencia de parte de Severus, al parecer sí tenían una relación familiar con sus padres-

 

Sí, la abuela trata de portarse fría conmigo cada vez que voy a la casa, pero me manda regalos con tío Regulus cada viernes- Se había llevado la taza a la boca, el té no era una de sus cosas favoritas y Severus lo sabía, así que no entendía porque el té negro- Me ha dicho que mientras no me convierta en un mocoso necio como tú, está dispuesta a enseñarme algunos trucos- Severus había escondido su sonrisa detrás de la taza, sabiendo que Sirius debía de estar ardiendo por dentro al escuchar eso. Él nunca había sido muy dado a aguantarse sus comentarios, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo magistralmente, quizás teniendo en cuenta que cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera decir sería el adiós a relacionarse con su hijo-

 

Entonces, ¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?- Cygnus se le quedó mirando un momento, demasiado intenso para ser tan pequeño, entonces volteó a ver a Severus, que no había interrumpido su conversación en ningún momento-

 

Como puedes notar tengo dos años, así que a mi mamá es a quien tienes que preguntar. Aparte, no voy a ir contigo en solitario a ningún lugar, mamá tiene que acompañarnos, aún no hay tanta confianza- Ambos voltearon a ver a Severus, que sabía que aunque Cygnus hablara de esa forma, quería salir con su padre, aunque fuera a dar una vuelta al barrio. Asintió a su hijo, quien entonces sonrió- Esta bien. Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Sirius Black?-


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> aqui el capitulo 12, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo, más que lo subo antes, al igual que el de ayer, porque tengo que volver al dentista, otra vez xD
> 
> Gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero te guste el capitulo.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 12**

 

¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue con Black?- Esa semana había acabado, había sido la primera semana de Cygnus en el kínder y se había divertido bastante, aunque muchos de los niños que estaban con él aún no hablaban y los que sí lo hacían, era de una forma más que pueril, apenas y se podía entender unas cuantas palabras, aún así estaba contento de poder pasar más tiempo con su padre-

 

No empieces Tom. No me fue nada con Sirius, estuvo aquí el lunes y se quedó hasta bastante entrada la noche hablando con Cygnus. Si no se contaron la vida, les faltó poco- Regulus sonrió al ver la expresión de Tom, quien parecía molesto con toda la situación de Sirius en la vida de su ahijado-

 

No te molestes Sev, solo está molesto porque cree que Cygnus lo va a desplazar de su vida porque ahora tiene a Sirius- Después de ese comentario, el mayor frunció el ceño tanto como era posible, Regulus cerró la boca al ver la expresión que tenia Tom, si las miradas matasen estaba seguro que lo habría matado esa vez- Cygnus, dile a tu padrino que aún lo quieres y que no lo vas a dejar de querer porque Sirius ahora está en el mapa- El pequeño se acercó a su padrino, quien enserio parecía enojado con Regulus por ponerlo en evidencia. Se trepó a sus piernas y se sentó en su regazo-

 

No te molestes padrino, sabes que te quiero- Tom, queriendo aparentar que no estaba enternecido por el niño, simplemente le despeinó el cabello, haciendo que el niño se empezara a quejar por verse desarreglado- Eso no se hace, tardé 10 minutos en arreglarlo- Y con el ceño fruncido subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Dejando a Regulus riendo en voz baja para que el niño no supiera, ya que no quería que se enojara con él-

 

Entonces Tom, me contabas sobre una presa, disculpa, belleza que viste en el ministerio el lunes- El buen humor de Riddle pareció volver tan rápido como se había ido y sonriendo de forma macabra, como era normal en él, no les dijo nada, al parecer queriendo hacer enfadar a Regulus- Dijiste que era una belleza mal arreglada, ya quisiera saber quién es, porque si captó la atención del gran señor Riddle, quien no pierde su tiempo con mortales, debe tener algo especial- Severus, quien no estaba al corriente de que al parecer iba a tener que ver a Tom casarse, aún después de que este despotricaba de cualquier ser viviente que osara hacerlo, según él una pérdida de tiempo-

 

No te sientes a planear mi boda Regulus, que por lo que vi tenía un anillo en su dedo- Regulus y Severus se voltearon a ver, teniendo en cuenta que aún después de conocer a Tom durante casi tres años, nunca se había interesado en nadie, porque nadie llamaba su atención lo suficiente como para conquistarle o tomarse el tiempo de siquiera voltear a darle una segunda mirada-

 

¿Eso te va a detener?- Le preguntó Severus, aún sabiendo la respuesta, era obvia. A Tom le importaba muy poco lo que eran las reglas, los matrimonios, para él eran sólo excusas para querer parecer más santos a los ojos de los demás-

 

No me ofendas Sev- Tom rió, teniendo en mente volver pronto al ministerio, porque según había investigado, el chico era auror y no había tantos aurores, mucho menos tan jóvenes. Iba a ser muy fácil dar con el muchachito- Hay muy pocas cosas que llamen mi atención y si encuentro una persona que lo hace, ¿Crees que un círculo de oro alrededor de su dedo me va a detener?- Dejaron el tema al escuchar a Cygnus bajar las escaleras  ya con su peinado en sitio, iba a tener un ego del tamaño de Hogwarts el muchacho-

 

Siempre cambian el tema cada que aparezco, sé que hablan cosas de adultos- Haciendo una mueca que hacía ver al niño aún más infantil, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, alejado lo más posible de Tom para que no le volviera a despeinar, se concentró en su libro, uno infantil que Severus le había comprado y que apenas estaba empezando- Tío Regulus, no me dijiste que ibas a visitar a un amigo tuyo, ¿Ethan? ¿Cómo te fue con eso?-  El nombrado miró a los dos adultos en la habitación, Severus le hizo la misma pregunta que su hijo, sólo que sin necesidad de hablar, ya estaban un poco acostumbrados a sus conversaciones de miradas-

 

Merlín nunca había visto tanto mocoso pelirrojo junto, es sorprendente cuántos niños ha tenido. Son adorables, pero el mayor es algo precoz, aún no cumple los once y ya anda con planes de casarse- Tom casi se carcajea al saber que rumbo estaba a punto de tomar la conversación, Severus le miró casi riéndose y Cygnus se volteó a verlo, centrando toda su atención en él- No saben lo incomodo que es que un niño de diez años te pellizque el trasero, más enfrente de los padres. Merlín casi me muero de la vergüenza ahí mismo- Tom no había aguantado más y se había echado a reír, seguido de Severus y hasta el mismísimo Cygnus se había reído de su infortunio-

 

Ya lo veo, ¡Regulus Black, rompiendo corazones infantiles! Sería un buen encabezado- Dijo Severus mientras aún se reía del tema del pelirrojo, es que podía visualizarlo, un pelirrojo enano metiéndole mano a Regulus-

 

Cállate, que no es mi culpa ser atractivo y que los mocosos precoces crean que soy ardiente. Si tuviera diez años más hubiera sido un éxito, pero aún no me veo cayendo tan bajo como para entrar en el mercado de la pedofilia- Todo su cuerpo tembló al pensar en algo así, solo a él podían pasarle esas cosas, sin embargo los hombres de su edad no parecían interesados en un perfectamente sano y guapo heredero aún soltero- Además ya me imagino lo que tiene que estar pensando Arthur Weasley, seguro creerá que quiero con su pequeño hijo-

 

No tienes que asustarte Regulus, el niño apenas tiene diez años, de aquí a que tenga edad para poder mantener una erección ya deberías haberte casado o por lo menos salir con alguien. Créeme, es un poco triste que no hayas salido con nadie en casi cinco años- Tom se rió al ver como Regulus le sacaba la lengua en un gesto infantil. Sabiendo que molestaba al más joven al mencionar su triste vida amorosa-

 

Por más interesante que sea hablar de la solitaria vida sexual de Regulus, me encantaría que no hablaran de erecciones enfrente de mi hijo de dos años- Ambos recibieron un pellizco para nada suave por parte de Severus, Cygnus parecía haber recuperado el interés en esa conversación-

 

Discúlpanos Sev- Dijeron los dos aun adoloridos por el pellizco-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 13**

 

¡¿Qué tienes un hijo?!- Sirius había ido directamente a casa de James después de salir de casa de Severus, había dejado a su hijo durmiendo y se había despedido de Severus, parecía muy tranquilo cuando salió de la casa pero la verdad era que estaba que se moría de la felicidad y se había estado conteniendo enfrente de Severus y su hijo-

 

¡Sí y es hermoso James! Físicamente se parece muchísimo a mí, prácticamente somos dos gotas de agua, pero al mismo tiempo se parece tanto a Severus. Es un niño verdaderamente inteligente, sólo tiene dos años y habla con más clase que nosotros- Casi se ahoga por estar hablando tan rápido, ese día había sido demasiado intenso, tenía un hijo. Un niño hermoso e inteligente y estaba feliz por eso, ya que aunque se parecieran físicamente, no era un idiota como él-

 

Eso es por estar rodeado de tanto Slytherin. No puedo creerlo, tienes un primo Harry- James levantó el pequeño cuerpo de Harry sobre su cabeza, el bebé feliz por la atención reía-

 

Es tan grande que parece de cuatro años, James. El sábado voy a salir con ellos, ¿Qué crees que debo comprarle primero?- Sirius parecía enfermizamente emocionado, nunca lo había visto así por nada antes, ni partidos ni nada-

 

Una escoba de _quidditch_ , eso no puede faltar. Aunque no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a Snape, así que te convendría preguntarle a él antes de ofrecérsela al niño- Le respondió James aún jugando con las manitas de Harry. Él mismo estaba más que feliz de saber que tenía un pequeño sobrino-

 

Ya había pensado en eso, pero enserio que no quiero molestar a Severus... Si lo hubieras visto James, está tan tranquilo en presencia de nuestro hijo, es como si fuera una persona completamente distinta. Me alegro de haber estado tan concentrado en Cygnus, por cierto se llama Cygnus, sino habría tenido una muy difícil de explicar e incómoda erección- Al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado al decir eso, James sin embargo lo miró como si quisiera matarlo-

 

Pues más te vale bajarle todo el volumen a tu asunto, porque si te lanzas ahora con esas intenciones puedes decirle adiós a tu hermoso e inteligente hijo y te juro que si no conozco a mi sobrino porque te _apareciste_ en el cuarto de Severus desnudo te mato- Intentando parecer más serio, James hizo desaparecer toda sonrisa de su rostro, aunque le era difícil con su hijo mordiendo uno de sus dedos-

 

Merlín, cuanta confianza me tienes James-  Respondió Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco- y hablando de confianza, ¿Dónde anda tu esposa que aún no ha venido a echarme por todo el escándalo a estas horas?- El semblante de James se ensombreció y se quedó en silencio un rato mirando al suelo. Sirius se maldijo mentalmente, debió notar algo raro al llegar a esas horas y encontrar a James y a Harry despiertos-

 

No sé, salió en la tarde a visitar a su hermana, la que la odia. Va a volver antes de que oscurezca, eso dijo- Incómodo con la situación y molesto con él mismo por sacar el tema, se pasó ambas manos por la cara- ¿Podemos quedarnos en tu casa hoy? Es que como podrás notar no estoy de humor para quedarme aquí- La molesta expresión en el  rostro de James era algo para tomar en cuenta, ya que James no solía enfadarse o fastidiarse de esa forma, por más molesta que fuera la situación-

 

James… hermano eso no tienes que preguntarlo. Dame a Harry y ve a preparar tus cosas y las de este hombrecito- Le sonrió a Harry una vez lo tuvo en brazos, enserio que no quería que la relación de esos dos terminara de esa forma, pero eso no estaba en sus manos, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era estar ahí para James en todo lo que necesitara- ¿Dónde está la comida de Harry? Se está comiendo mi camisa James- Ambos se rieron al ver al pequeño bebé mordisquear el cuello de la camisa, aunque Harry ni enterado seguía en lo suyo-

 

Harry no, yo le regalé esa camisa a tu padrino. Ya le daré de comer en tu casa, vámonos- 

 

****************

 

Lo que me quieren decir es que ahora tienes un hijo, de dos años con Snape, al que conociste ayer y es hermoso e inteligente- Dijo Peter mientras jugaba con Harry, aún estaban en casa de Sirius, era demasiado temprano para irse a sus trabajos y habían llamado a Peter para contarle de la adición del pequeño Cygnus Orión Black a su grupo/familia-  Esto ya empieza a sonar a telenovela, pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer?- Preguntó mirando a Harry jugar con unos juguetes, el niño era realmente tierno y no parecía enterarse de nada a su alrededor-

 

Ahí es donde entra lo difícil. Él quiere que primero tengamos una buena relación padre e hijo, quiere conocerme primero. Y sé que si nos encontráramos por ‘casualidad’ no se lo va a creer - Respondió Sirius suspirando, enserio quería que sus amigos conocieran al pequeño Cygnus, pero eso no estaba en sus manos-

 

Pues vamos a tener que esperar, pero según nos dijiste Remus conoce a Cygnus desde que nació, aunque no creo que nos pueda ayudar, si es que quiere ayudarnos y lo dudo mucho- James le sonrió a su hijo, quien le pasó uno de los juguetes, estaba un poco babeado, pero no podía esperar más de un bebé que aún no cumplía los 7 meses-

 

Bueno, pero que no lo sepamos hasta ahora es un castigo por cómo nos portábamos en la escuela, es como dicen los muggles, es el karma- Dijo Peter bebiendo su café, estaba aún medio cansado y le dolía todo, no sabía cómo iba a trabajar ese día con el dolor que tenía en el trasero, eran esos días los que maldecía el haber escogido un trabajo de oficina- James, ¿Dónde vas a dejar a Harry hoy? Porque te toca trabajar- Ahora el pequeño había ido a entregarle un pequeño cochecito babeado a Peter, quien agradeciéndole al niño cogió el pequeño juguete de plástico-

 

Le pedí a Remus que lo cuide por hoy, Harry estará feliz de jugar con otro bebé, aunque éste sea el pesadito de Malfoy júnior- Harry encontró su camino hasta el regazo de su padrino a  quien también le ofreció un juguete baboseado.-

 

El pequeño Draco no es tan malo, sí que se parece a Lucius pero también tiene mucho de Remus. Es adorable cuando sonríe- Y como si hubieran sido invocados, ahí estaban Remus y Draco, el niño parado al lado de Remus, aunque éste lo tenía agarrado de la mano-

 

Bueno Harry despídete de papi que te vienes con nosotros hasta la tarde- Harry sonrió al ver al pequeño Draco, al parecer anticipando una tarde llena de juegos-


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> La verdad es que ahora estoy muy enfadada, porque no he podido publicar en regla, he perdido un dia de publicacioón y no es por falta de capitulos, estos están escritos hasta el 20, el problema es que cuando iba a publicar, se fue la luz, despues de tres horas y media vuelve, pero ya es 29, osea que la publicacón del dia 28 se ha perdido.
> 
> En mi pais aun no es 29, son las siete de la tarde del 28, pero en paises como España, ya son más de las 12 y parece que me he saltado un día, por eso normalmente publico antes de las sies de la tarde de aquí, pero ya nada puedo hacer.
> 
> Para que no se descompense la cosa, voy a publicar uno ahora, que es el que tocaba el día 28 y otro en la mañana del día 29 aquí en mi pais. Pero para los que son de paises con seis horas más que aquí, serán como dos capitulos el mismo día.
> 
> Espero no se me vuelva a pasar, así podemos seguir con normalidad.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Gracias si leiste todo la nota, sé que está un poco larga pero me gusta avisar con claridad xD

**Capitulo 14**

 

Severus, es una mala idea te digo- Le dijo Lucius, quien no estaba para nada contento con ver a Severus arreglarse para salir con Sirius Black, el hombre era un imbécil y no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que esos dos se estuvieran viendo- No me gusta para nada que vayas a salir con ese- Severus se volteó a verlo con expresión hastiada, si no le había dicho nada a Lucius era para evitar eso, pero al parecer Remus no podía guardarle un secreto a su esposo cuando tenían sexo-

 

No voy a salir con Sirius, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? Cygnus me pidió que fuera con ellos, ¿Querías que le dijera a mi hijo que no?- Aún teniendo eso pendiente Lucius no estaba feliz con Black en todo el asunto, eran obvias las intensiones del maldito y no iba a permitir que le hiciera lo mismo- Además no tienes por qué preocuparte, lo último que voy a hacer es sentarme a coquetear con Black, esto es estrictamente para que conozca a su hijo, no creo que vaya a desaprovechar esa oportunidad- Una vez que estaba propiamente vestido, salió de la habitación para ir a la de su hijo, éste se había levantado antes que él esa mañana, aún siendo consciente de que iban a salir a las diez ya estaba despierto a las seis-

 

Tío Lucius no te preocupes, que si Sirius se intenta pasar de listo con mi mami lo golpearé, por ti y por mí- Dijo Cygnus saliendo de su habitación más que perfectamente arreglado. Lucius sonrió al ver como el niño estaba vestido, feliz de haber influenciado al niño de esa forma, nunca se perdonaría que uno de sus sobrinos fuera un mal vestido, aunque fuera ropa muggle, estaba feliz porque se vestía apropiadamente-

 

Promételo- Le dijo al niño y aunque se había llevado una mirada de advertencia de Severus, le prometió golpear a Sirius Black si intentaba algo con su mamá- Bien, ahora me quedo más tranquilo. Eres mi sobrino favorito pero no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a tus primos- El niño puso la mano derecha sobre su corazón y le juró a su tío guardar el secreto solemnemente. Severus sólo veía a esos dos interactuar desde la escalera, estaba seguro que Lucius sólo tenía lo mismo que Tom, no quería que Cygnus los desplazara por Sirius-

 

Ya anda Cygnus, tu padre ha de estar por llegar y tío Lucius tiene que ir a trabajar, aunque no quiera- Los tres bajaron las escaleras encontrándose a Sirius al otro lado de la puerta a punto de tocar, Cygnus sonrió al ver que su padre por lo menos era puntual, Lucius le miró de la misma forma que lo hacía desde que lo había conocido y Severus parecía más que relajado- Lucius vete a trabajar y dile a Remus que mañana pasaré por allá- Asintiendo sin quejarse, Lucius se despidió del pequeño Cygnus con un abrazo y de Severus con una de sus místicas conversaciones mentales-

 

No le agradas a tío Lucius- Fue lo primero que dijo Cygnus al acercarse a su padre, él simplemente le respondió que ya lo sabía y aunque no lo hiciera, era muy obvio-  ¿A dónde iremos?- Le preguntó una vez que su padre entró a la casa. Severus había ido al armario a buscar una chaqueta para su hijo y una para él-

 

Al callejón Diagon. Quiero compensarte todos los regalos que no te he dado, así que vamos a ir a pasar un día de compras- Contento Cygnus se puso la chaqueta. Sirius viendo que el niño estaba algo distraído arreglándose frente a un pequeño espejo, se acercó a Severus y le susurró al oído- ¿Crees que le pueda comprar una escoba?- La mirada que Severus le dio fue suficiente para hacerle sentir idiota, era obvio que no iba a estar de acuerdo con comprarle un artefacto tan peligroso a su hijo-

 

Yo no tomo las decisiones en los juguetes de Cygnus, así que le tienes que preguntar a él lo que quiere, pero te voy a ser sincero y claro, no me gusta para nada la idea de mi hijo volando en una de esas peligrosas porquerías, pero como ya te dije antes, Cygnus es muy especifico con los juguetes que quiere- Le respondió Severus cogiendo a su hijo de la mano, el pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado a coger a su madre de la mano cuando iban a todas partes- Pero te aseguro que si él quiere esa tontería y se la compras, te voy a romper los mismo huesos que él se rompa al montarla- Y eso había quedado como una clara amenaza, no había humor en eso-

 

Bueno, ya que aclaramos eso, vámonos- Sirius se acercó a la chimenea que momentos antes Lucius había usado para irse, sobre esta había un tarro con polvos flu, estaba seguro que la última vez que había estado en esa casa, la chimenea había estado cerrada y ese tarro no había estado ahí, seguro a eso había venido Malfoy-

 

****************

 

[Tenían apenas poco más de una hora recorriendo el callejón Diagon y su hijo no paraba de mirar cosas, no habían comprado nada más que unos cuantos libros que a Cygnus le habían llamado la atención, entre ellos uno de runas antiguas que su abuela tenía en casa y no le dejaba llevarse. Varios magos y brujas se quedaban viendo con los ojos abiertos y sin disimular al niño y a Sirius, quien parecía tener el pecho lleno de orgullo al estar recibiendo halagos de la gente por tener tan lindo hijo. Otros se quedaban viendo a Severus como si estuvieran viendo a un muerto caminar, los más osados se acercaban a preguntarle porque había desaparecido y a intentar entablar conversación con él]

 

Son casi las doce, necesito almorzar- Severus sabía que eso venía, aparte de ser un amante de dormir, Cygnus adoraba comer y no le gustaba que sus comidas se pasaran de hora- ¿Dónde podemos comer?- Sirius miró en todas direcciones, sabiendo la opinión que Severus tenía respecto al Caldero Chorreante, pero no viendo mejor idea lo sugirió, haciendo que Severus le mirara mal-

 

Podemos ir a tu casa y mamá nos prepara la comida- Severus no encontró pertinente discutir por eso, sabía que su hijo tenía la costumbre de salirse con la suya, era muy convincente con las palabras, maldecía que al parecer su hijo había heredado eso de él- Si no es mucha molestia, me gusta la comida que mi madre me prepara, no soy muy fan de sentarme a comer en lugares que no conozco- Levantando a su hijo en brazos, Sirius caminó con Severus a su lado, en dirección a alguna de las tiendas, buscando una chimenea que pudiera usar, aunque después recordó que había cerrado su chimenea-

 

Me parece que tendremos que aparecernos en mi casa, he dejado la chimenea cerrada- Severus sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco, no le agradaba mucho la idea de aparecerse con su hijo, era aún muy pequeño para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero no se pudo negar al ver la mirada que su hijo le estaba haciendo, por lo que se podía notar quería visitar la casa de su padre-

 

Está bien- Y para su molestia, tuvo que tomar la mano de Sirius, quien no pudo parar la sonrisa que había puesto, para fastidio de Severus-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (El niño de la derecha es como va vestido Cygnus) Digo, por si les interesa xD
> 
> http://ropadenina.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/ninos-con-ropa-formal.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tienen el capitulo 15
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 15**

 

Este si es un basurero, se nota que eres soltero y vives solo, ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir entre tanta porquería?- Se sonrojó cuando su hijo señaló lo desarreglada que estaba su casa, esa no era forma de dar una buena impresión, dejando que este viera el desastre que tenía por toda la casa- ¿No tienes un elfo como tío Remus? Ayudan a tener las casas decentes. En casa nosotros hacemos nuestra limpieza y no es tan difícil- Severus se rió mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, o suponía él que era la cocina, sorprendiéndose al ver que por lo menos eso estaba limpio, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha que era porque no la usaban para nada-

 

Sí, bueno… Lo puedo arreglar con un pase de varita- Le había tomado diez minutos arreglar toda la casa, no estaba muy organizado y sí debería comprarse un elfo, su casa era un desastre y necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara- ¿Qué crees que haga tu papá para el almuerzo?- Aún teniendo presente que su hijo llamaba a Severus mamá, sabía que eso era algo entre ellos dos y que lo mejor que podía hacer era no meterse-

 

No sé, siempre me sorprende… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- La verdad era que no estaba preguntado realmente, ya que antes de que Sirius pudiera siquiera asentir ya le estaba preguntando, con un tono y una expresión más que seria, haciendo a Sirius sentirse un poco incomodo- ¿Pretendes a mi mamá? Porque como ya te dije no tienes permiso, así que te agradecería que por ahora, y hasta que te ganes el derecho y mi aprobación, no intentes nada, porque lo sabré, mi mamá me cuenta todo- Severus, parado justo detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados, tocó ligeramente la cabeza de Cygnus. Enserio empezaba a preocuparse de los celos que su hijo estaba empezando a desarrollar, no estaba en sus planes involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie, pero por más que le dijera eso a su hijo, éste no parecía creérselo-

 

Dejen de hablar de eso ya y vengan a comer, ¿No eran ustedes los que querían volver cuanto antes a sus compras?- Los dos sonrieron, dejando el tema atrás y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Severus parecía feliz de verlos interactuar como si la conversación anterior no hubiera pasado, media hora después volvían al callejón Diagon aunque Cygnus estaba acostumbrado a dormir después del almuerzo prefirió volver a sus compras que dormir, para asombro de su madre-

 

¿Quieres ir por esa escoba Cygnus?- Y así volvieron a las compras, Sirius parecía nuevamente el padre del año, orgulloso y vanidoso, y a su lado Cygnus igual que su padre, con la misma expresión en el rostro, aún así no soltaba su mano, viendo cada cosa, negándose a comprar túnicas, no le gustaba para nada la ropa de los magos y aunque tuviera algunas, un armario lleno cortesía de sus tíos, no las usaba más que para darles un gusto a sus tíos cuando los visitaba, principalmente a Lucius-

 

Severus hijo, hace tanto que no te veía- Los tres voltearon, encontrándose con Albus Dumbledore, quien como siempre sonreía en su extraña y enigmática forma, no les pasó por alto el brillo perturbador en los ojos del director cuando vio a Cygnus; Cygnus cortésmente se acercó a presentarse con el director de Hogwarts- Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos al pequeño y no puedo esperar a que tenga once para verlo en Hogwarts- Sirius sonrió notando que al parecer Albus quería tener una conversación en privado con Severus, no había que ser un genio para notarlo-

 

Llevaré a Cygnus adentro para comprar la escoba, te esperamos- Cygnus parecía querer quejarse pero Severus les dijo que les alcanzaba en unos minutos y que no iría a ninguna parte, el niño, más tranquilo, siguió a su padre dentro de la tienda-

 

¿Entonces que me propone Director? Porque no creo que haya dejado Hogwarts simplemente para ver a mi hijo- Albus aún sonriendo se acercó a Severus, ofreciéndole uno de sus extraños caramelos de limón, aún sabiendo la aversión que Severus tenía hacia ellos-

 

Me gustaría ofrecerte un puesto en Hogwarts como maestro de pociones- Severus casi se ríe al escuchar eso, no se veía trabajando  en Hogwarts, la verdad es que dudaba de siquiera volver al mundo mágico después de ese día, cuando había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts no pensó en volver a pasarse por ahí nunca más- Y llámame Albus, ya no soy tu director hijo- Se aguantó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, porque no era algo que se le pudiera hacer al bonachón de Albus Dumbledore sin sentirse mal después-

 

Albus, tengo casi tres años que no ponía un pie en el mundo mágico, no estoy aquí para quedarme. Y como puedes saber nunca he hecho estudios más allá de los básicos, así que calificado no estoy para enseñarle a mocosos tontos- Y aunque sabía que eso último lo había dicho con demasiado fastidio, la verdad es que siempre había tenido la idea de dar clases, pero después de tener a Cygnus había dejado la idea de lado, no le gustaría dejar a su hijo sólo cuando estuviera dando clases-

 

Sólo tendrías que estudiar y para eso tienes mucho tiempo aún Severus, eres joven. Y si lo que te preocupa es dejar a tu hijo solo una vez empieces en Hogwarts, podrías irte a casa con él una vez que hayas terminado con tus clases- El maldito viejo no aceptaba un no por respuesta, y estaba seguro que no iba a salir de esa sin decirle que sí al hombre, Dumbledore no era un hombre que se rindiera fácilmente- Piénsalo Severus. Bueno, tengo que volver a la escuela, nos veremos en otro momento, espero que sea pronto- Y sin más que decir el viejo se fue, no sin antes saludar a Cygnus que los miraba desde dentro de la tienda-

 

Maldito viejo tan necio- Se dijo en voz alta antes de entrar, su hijo ahora atendiendo a Sirius, estaba parado al lado del Black y el dueño de la tienda, ambos hombres hablaban animadamente sobre una escoba de entrenamiento y más tonterías, así que se acercó a los dos, al ver que su hijo parecía hastiado- Sirius, creo que mi hijo quiere ya su escoba- Cygnus asintió rápidamente, agradeciéndole a su madre por salvarlo de más conversación sobre quidditch de la que no tenía ni la más remota idea-

 

Perdóname pequeño, aquí mismo la tienes pero tienes que decirle a tu papá que te enseñe a montar, estas cosas necesitan práctica- Le dijo el dueño entregándole una pequeña escoba, no tenía la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer con esa cosa, bueno era obvio que volar con ella y según su padre, jugar quidditch en Hogwarts cuando tuviera edad, pero mientras tanto no podría hacer nada, vivía en el mundo muggle y no creía que fuera conveniente que sus vecinos le vieran volar en una escoba-

 

No te preocupes, yo te voy a enseñar a ser el mejor- Sirius sonrió al escuchar al niño decir que ya lo era-

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 16, en este cap van a entrar muchas cosas, no tantas como la palabra en si describe, pero es el pie a algunas cosas que van a pasar más adelante.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 16**

 

¿Tú, dando clases? ¿Con el mal genio que tienes? Ya es oficial, Dumbledore terminó de rendirse ante su locura senil- Tom parecía encontrar la idea de Severus trabajando en Hogwarts más que hilarante. No veía a Severus soportando a esos mocosos, aunque la verdad si se decidía por trabajar allí, sentía pena por esos niños-

 

Si no estoy mal, fuiste profesor de defensa por un año y si esos mocosos te aguantaron, no veo por qué no podrán con mi mal genio- Tom no hizo más que una mueca, no podía hacer más, había pensado que ser profesor era algo que quería hacer en su vida y aunque no pensó que Dumbledore le fuera a dar el trabajo, al final lo obtuvo, pero después de unos meses estaba harto de esos mocosos mimados y les había quitado cuanto punto era posible a todos, sin distinción de casa. Se suponía que tenía algún tipo de record de más castigos impuestos en un año y estaba seguro que Severus lo rompería y por mucho- No te preocupes tanto por mi Tommy, aunque es adorable, pero te voy a recordar que no tengo estudios y para estudiar necesito tiempo, el cual no tengo, así que por ahora eso está descartado-

 

Si tú lo dices Sevi. Ahora, a lo que vine. ¿Cómo te fue con Black? Cygnus me escribió diciéndome que tenía juguetes y libros para hacer de santa éste año- Severus tocó su cabello despreocupadamente, aún teniendo en mente el maldito día de ayer, esos dos no se cansaban. Todavía le dolían los pies del dichoso día de comprar padre e hijo, esos dos iban a ser su perdición-

 

Jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás salgo de compras con esos dos juntos en mi vida. La verdad es que me alegro de que sea el domingo en casa de los abuelos, así puedo descansar un poco. Cygnus ha de estar jugando con su flamante escoba para niños y me alegro de que sea Regulus quien se esté llevando eso y no yo- Ambos suspiraron de alivio, Tom se imaginaba la emoción del mocoso con la dichosa escoba y estaba feliz de que ese fin de semana no fueron a su casa, no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ese pequeño crio aprendiendo en su casa y rompiendo todo lo posible en el camino- ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu emoción? Porque no has dejado de sonreír desde que entraste-

 

Puede ser que tenga una cita- La sonrisa engreída que había brotado de la nada no le auguraba nada bueno a Severus. Tom estaba a punto de conseguir algo que quería, o por lo menos eso creía, está más que claro que si alguien está casado es porque ama a la otra persona, pero eso con los magos no se podía saber. Aún así estaba caminando en hielo delgado-

 

Con el destino me supongo- Ambos se rieron, permitiéndose ese desplante de su normal actitud de Slytherins ya que estaban en la privacidad de la casa- Ya te veo de aquí al año nuevo casado, con hijos y con tu hermosa y espeluznante mansión pintada de vivos colores. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Nagini? ¿La vas a poner de protectora de tus bebés? Recuerda que te hice padrino de mi primogénito, así que espero el mismo trato-

 

Por favor Severus, ningún trasero va a lograr amarrarme a un matrimonio, por más perfecto que sea, pero ya que lo mencionas tengo que irme, he programado una cita con cierto trasero- Tom se levantó acomodando su ropa, caminó hasta la chimenea seguido de Severus, quien estaba más que adolorido, pero aún así no podía ser descortés con Tom por más amigos que fueran-

 

Suerte tendrías si no te parte la cara- Y con eso Tom se fue rumbo al ministerio. Estaba a punto de cerrar la chimenea y echarse en el sofá a perder el día ahí tirado, pero no contó con la presencia de Sirius Black en su casa ese día- ¿Qué quieres Sirius?- Tuvo por lo menos la decencia de lucir avergonzado, pero no por eso se sintió mal por cómo le habló. Enserio estaba cansado y no tenía tiempo para eso-

 

Quería saber si podía llevarme a Cygnus un rato a mi casa, así podría enseñarle a montar- Saliendo de la chimenea, Sirius se sacudió la ropa. Severus, cansado de estar de pie lo guió hasta el sofá, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y aunque enserio estaban incómodos ninguno dijo nada durante un rato-

 

Claro, te lo puedes llevar si lo vas a buscar, está con sus abuelos- Le encantaba que aunque estuviera cansado, aún pudiera dejar a Sirius callado con un comentario y éste ni siquiera había sido hecho con esa intención, había sido sincero- Regulus le prometió enseñarle a montar un poco allá, aunque no le doy esperanzas con lo mal que se le da enseñar a los demás- Sirius sonrió al pensar en su hermano jugando con su hijo, sin embargo no le hacía nada de gracia que pasara tanto tiempo con sus padres-

 

La próxima vez aviso cuando lo venga a buscar- Severus empezaba a quedarse dormido, Sirius estaba tranquilamente mirando hacia otra parte y el silencio lo estaba llevando a los brazos de Morfeo- ¿Crees que quiera venir a mi casa el próximo domingo?- Le preguntó tratando de sacar conversación al ver que Severus estaba durmiéndose. Sentía que al saber que Cygnus no estaba debió irse, pero enserio quería pasar un momento con Severus y él no parecía tan molesto por su presencia, para su alivio-

 

El sábado, el domingo vamos con Tom- Y eso no lo había querido decir porque Black no debía saber que hacía con su vida normalmente, pero estaba tan cansado que no se fijó que lo había dicho. Casi estaba dormido cuando sintió los labios de Sirius contra los suyos y en la semi inconsciencia se permitió aceptar el gesto y devolverlo con suavidad. Sirius se sorprendió de no verse rechazado, así que con renovada confianza atrajo a Severus hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, entonces separó sus labios y recostó su cabeza en su pecho- Largo de mi casa- No tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, salió del sofá y en cuestión de segundos estaba camino a su casa. Furioso consigo mismo por la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Lo único que su hijo le había prohibido hacer era justamente eso. Le rogaba a todos los dioses porque Cygnus no se enterara de que eso había pasado, porque más allá de golpearlo con sus manitas de bebé, podría dejar de hablarle y eso no se lo podía permitir de ninguna forma posible-

 

Merlín, que estúpido- Sin saberlo ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. La habían jodido y lo habían hecho bien, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar el tema de lado como si no pasó y no mencionarlo más sería un gran éxito. Severus se maldecía intensamente, ya que estaba consciente de que Sirius aún estaba detrás suyo, pero más que molesto con Black, estaba furioso con él mismo por hacer lo único que se dijo a si mismo que nunca volvería a hacer, caer por Sirius Black-


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Este es el cap 17, venimos con más de Cygnus y de sus problemas, aunque es muy pequeño, es más inteligente que el promedio, aunque ya eso lo sabiamos xD Espero que les guste el capitulo.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> A leer :D

**Capitulo 17**

 

[Esa mañana se había levantado más que molesto, ahí estaba el maldito día de San Valentín y aunque no estaba en contra de ninguna festividad muggle, ese día estaba de mal humor después de lo que había pasado con Sirius Black. Su hijo se había dado cuenta que algo le estaba perturbando y se había enojado con él por no decirle, ahí era donde entraba el problema de ser demasiado franco con su hijo, no podía guardarle ni un secreto. Estaba sentado mirando a los niños jugar, Cygnus estaba leyendo, ajeno a la pelota con la que los demás se estaban divirtiendo. Ya cansado de que su hijo no le hubiera hablado en toda la mañana se acercó a él, quitándole el libro cuando el niño no le hizo caso]

 

Cygnus no seas necio- Le dijo cuando el niño se dignó a mirarlo queriendo su libro devuelta- Sé qué no decirte esto es una gran ofensa para ti, pero créeme que no es algo que necesitas saber. Sólo quiero evitarte el disgusto innecesario- Se preguntó cuándo se había hecho tan sensible y a donde había ido el Severus sarcástico que era hasta que ese pequeño nació. No le gustó para nada la expresión del rostro de Cygnus. Se estaba haciendo suave-

 

Sé que es algo sobre papá, lo sé. Así que me gustaría que me confiaras esto mami, no me voy a enojar- Lo dudaba, lo decía simplemente para que su madre le contara, pero si era lo que estaba pensando no se iba a enojar, se iba a llenar de rabia, ya le había dicho a su padre y le había advertido, no estaba listo para que su mamá saliera con nadie-

 

Mira, esto tampoco es como para ahogarnos en un vaso de agua, simplemente fue un beso. Nada más pasó, así que no empieces Cygnus Orión Black Snape, no te atrevas a hacer un escándalo- Detuvo justo a tiempo la rabieta que estaba por armar su hijo, no le pronosticaba nada bueno a Sirius, porque aunque no hiciera su escena ahí, estaba seguro que de esta no se salvaba-  Ya podrás pedirle a tu papá explicaciones, pero por favor no empieces a discutir aquí, porque te juro que te castigo y no más escoba por un año- No estaba contento con que su hijo en sólo un día de tener la porquería esa ya le hubiera tomado tanto cariño. Es que ya lo podía ver jugando quidditch para Gryffindor-

 

No voy a ir a su casa el sábado- Dijo con tono molesto, Severus sin embargo no dejó que eso lo amedrentara. Ya estaba bueno, Cygnus tenía que conocer al Severus que era antes que naciera, las reglas para con el niño iban a empezar en ese justo momento-

 

Oh, si que vas a ir. Tu padre quiere que pases más tiempo con él, así que te vas a levantar, vas a vestirte como siempre, vas a coger tu escoba y te vas a ir con tu padre, ya allá pueden resolver sus diferencias- Con tono serio y autoritario había dejado a su hijo con su libro nuevamente, Cygnus estaba ya entrando en la etapa de niño y ya era el momento para que empezara a ponerle más limites, ya no era un bebé y tenía que dejarle en claro quién era el mayor-

 

[Lo que quedaba de hora ahí, se la pasaron ambos en silencio. Cygnus por su lado, enojado con su mami por la situación y Severus por su lado, pensando que no debía retractarse, su hijo necesitaba algo de disciplina y estaba más que seguro que Sirius no era del tipo autoritario, más bien del consentidor y el niño no podía crecer en un ambiente donde todo se le estuviera dando, que era el caso hasta ese justo momento. Al llegar a casa, Cygnus fue a saludar a Lyra, quien como ya estaba en su séptimo mes prefería quedarse en casa, claro que el dolor en la espalda, piernas y los pies hinchados le ayudaban en su difícil decisión de quedarse encerrada. No le dijo nada al niño, saludó rápidamente a Lyra y se dispuso a hacer el almuerzo, porque aunque estuviera un poco enfadado con su hijo no podía dejarle sin comer]

 

Hasta que te dignas. Cygnus siéntate a comer, tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- Sin dirigirle la palabra, el peliazul se sentó y empezó a comer, aún con el ceño fruncido. Severus sin embargo no dejó su discurso para otro momento, así que sin darle más largas empezó- Yo soy un adulto, una persona que puede tomar sus decisiones, así que de antemano te aviso que no puedo prometerte no tener contacto con Sirius, créeme que yo tampoco me quiero enredar con tu padre, porque lo nuestro quedó atrás y me gustaría que ahí se quedara, pero no puedo desaparecer ni borrar que tu padre sea atractivo. También me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Sirius quiera volver conmigo? Otros niños estarían felices de que sus padres estuvieran juntos- Después de un momento de silencio por parte de su hijo le hizo sentir una sensación extraña. Cygnus dejó ambos cubiertos sobre la mesa y le respondió-

 

No quiero que te cases con él, ni con nadie… Porque después vas a tener otro bebé y ya no me vas a querer- La voz de Cygnus se quebró al decir eso. Severus sintió una gran opresión en la garganta al escuchar que su hijo pensaba que ya no lo iba a querer si tenía más hijos- Entonces ya no vas a necesitar a un hijo viejo y Gryffindor- Severus se acercó a la silla de su hijo, éste tenía lágrimas en los ojos que intentaba a toda costa borrar. Limpió ambas mejillas con las mangas de su camisa, atrayendo a su hijo en un abrazo-

 

Merlín Cygnus, ¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte? En el momento que supe de tu existencia estaba muy triste y destrozado emocionalmente,  pero cuando supe que estabas ahí empecé a amarte en ese justo momento, nada me quitó la felicidad de saber que estabas ahí. Y sólo un momento lo ha superado y fue cuando te tuve entre mis brazos la primera vez. Cygnus, tu siempre vas a ser el amor de mi vida. Yo jamás, por más bebés que tenga, dejaré de amarte- Le había dolido cada sollozo que Cygnus había hecho, cada lagrima que bajó de los ojos de su hijo, mientras éste se desahogaba en su hombro-

 

[Se había quedado ahí hasta que sintió la respiración suave de Cygnus en su cuello, se había quedado dormido. Cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó escaleras arriba, dejándole descansar en su cama. Había sido mucho lo que habían dejado claro ese día, debía de estar exhausto emocionalmente, él mismo se sentía cansado. Bajó y terminó de comer, guardando la comida de su hijo para cuando despertara, seguro estaría hambriento, no había comido nada antes de eso, su plato estaba prácticamente intacto. Se puso a pensar que enserio tenía que hablar de eso con Sirius, porque sabía que su hijo estaba asustado también de perder a Sirius por otro niño, apenas se conocían de dos semanas, y tenía constancia de que Cygnus quería a su padre sólo para él durante un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que dejara de ser tan pequeño. Tenía que hablar con Black, eso era seguro. También ese perro pulgoso necesitaba sus límites]


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí voy con el capitulo 18, ha empezado a llover de forma seria y normalmente cuando llueve y caen rayos la luz se corta por un periodo indefinido, así que mejor publico antes de que pase xD
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Gracias.

**Capitulo 18**

Merlín que estúpido soy, estoy seguro que Severus me mata cuando me vea- Tenía planeado ir a ver a Severus y a Cygnus ese día, era San Valentín después de todo y quería darle un regalo, aunque no sabía si el mejor regalo que podía darle era no aparecerse en su casa después de lo que había pasado el día anterior- Que diablos, si me va a matar que sea pronto, pero tengo que terminar de trabajar… Iré en la noche- Siguió con su aburrido papeleo, ni siquiera sabía para qué diablos se había hecho auror, normalmente era puro trabajo de oficina porque no habían muchos casos que los pusieran a perseguir malos-

 

Hey Sirius- Dijo la voz un poco enfadada de James. Su amigo le había comentado que el hombre que aspiraba a ministro lo había convocado a una reunión para Merlín sabrá qué cosa, y por la cara que traía James no sabía si era por algún otro problema que estaba teniendo con Lily o si ese hombre le había dicho algo que puso a su amigo de ese humor-

 

¿Cómo te fue ayer con ese sujeto?- Era el dichoso hombre, ese rostro enrojecido por la rabia y esa expresión lo dejaron todo dicho. No sabía por qué tenía esa habilidad de decir siempre lo incorrecto, o en todo caso, de hacer siempre las cosas mal. Iba a dejar a James en paz con el tema, pero este se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por la oficina-

 

¡Ese desgraciado! No me llamó para nada importante, sólo quería cogerme pero no se va a olvidar de mí, eso te lo aseguro. Le va a doler la cara por meses a ese imbécil- Fue entonces que notó los nudillos enrojecidos de James y sólo por un segundo se sintió mal por el sujeto, James no tenía la mano ligera, sólo se habían llegado a golpear una vez y la paliza que le había metido había sido suficiente para no provocar otra pelea entre ellos- El tipo se cree el gran señor, ¡Arrastrado petulante, serpiente asquerosa! Se creía que iba a tener suerte conmigo, puede que mi esposa me esté engañando, pero yo aún estoy en éste matrimonio y no tengo la debilidad moral para engañar-

 

James…- Se había detenido justo antes de empezar, sabía que lo último que quiera James era lastima, así que simplemente intentó cambiar el tema-  Besé a Severus- La cara de James pasó de sorpresa a enfado y de enfado a desconcierto. Se acercó a paso lento a Sirius, quien estaba un poco asustado por la reacción de James, esperaba el ataque enojado al que estaba acostumbrado, no esa actitud tan pasivo-agresiva que no era propia de su amigo-

 

Ya valió madres, ¿Verdad? Adiós a tío James conociendo a su sobrino- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, muy cerca suyo, juraba que estaba a punto de ahorcarlo por como lo estaba mirando- Aunque me gustaría saber cuál fue la magia oscura que hiciste para librarte de que no te matara, porque te veo muy bien aquí sentado y no veo ninguna herida por ningún lugar- Se quitó a tiempo, escapando de las manos de James, si no se hubiera quitado lo estaría estrangulando en ese momento, había hecho la única cosa que le dijo que no hiciera y eso si que lo molestaba-

 

Severus sólo me pidió que me fuera, hasta yo me sorprendí de que no me lanzara cuanta maldición sepa ahí mismo, y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí antes de que cambiara de opinión. Pero no te preocupes amigo, que esta misma noche cuando salga del trabajo voy a ver si seguimos bien y espero que sí, ya sabes lo mucho que me encariñé con mi hijo en tan poco tiempo y no lo quiero perder- James pareció tranquilizarse con eso, sentándose nuevamente en la silla que había ocupado al entrar a la oficina. Sirius ya seguro de que su amigo no lo iba a golpear por su bajeza, volvió a concentrarse en su papeleo-

 

Estoy a punto de divorciarme y ninguno de ustedes se atreve siquiera a mencionar el tema- Y la verdad era que eso no había sonado a reproche ni a reclamo, James ya estaba cansado de la situación incómoda e innecesaria que se estaba llevando a cabo en su casa, ¿Por qué debía seguir casado con una persona que no quería estar con él?- Le dije a Lily que se acabó, ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? Está bien. Así de limpio e indoloro. Es como si estos casi tres años no hubieran existido y no me importa ya, que se vaya a donde le dé la gana, no estoy para estar aguantando estas tonterías ni un minuto más-

 

Siempre vas a tener una habitación en mi casa, como yo siempre la tuve en la tuya- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No sabía que debía decir en una situación como esa, pero al parecer eso fue lo correcto, ya que James le sonrió aún un poco triste por el fracaso de su matrimonio-

 

Ya sé tonto- Eso pareció relajar el ambiente en la oficina. James unos minutos después se fue a terminar su papeleo o a empezarlo en todo caso. Entonces cuando se quedó solo, volvió a pensar en que quizás Severus le partiría la cara por el beso y que si pasaba se lo merecía-

 

************

 

Mami, ¿Guardaste mi comida?- Preguntó Cygnus después de despertar, ya eran pasada las 7 de la tarde y apenas venía abriendo los ojos después de todo lo que había llorado, se había sacado un peso muy grande de encima aunque ahora le dolían los ojos. Sin embargo sentía que eso había reforzado su relación con su mamá-

 

Si, además aquí está tu cena por si te interesa comerla también- Entonces puso otro plato justo enfrente de Cygnus, quien lo puso a un lado para comer primero su almuerzo, aunque estaba deseoso por hincarle el diente a su cena, estaba realmente hambriento, no volvería a dormirse sin comer-

 

Qué bien me conoces- Le dijo sonriendo mientras comía felizmente su comida, Severus después puso una taza de té negro frente a su hijo, conociendo la obsesión que el niño había desarrollado desde muy pequeño con ese té en especifico-

 

Pasaste 9 meses en mi cuerpo y dos años a mi lado, como para no hacerlo- Severus estaba caminando a la cocina, tenía que traer su plato ya que no había cenado aún pues había estado  esperando a su hijo, tenían la costumbre de comer juntos así que esperó hasta que éste se despertara. No esperó que Sirius se _apareciera_ en medio de su salón-

 

Severus, quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… Feliz San Valentín- Le tendió una caja con un lazo rojo a un lado, adentró de esta había una pulsera con forma de serpiente de plata y un collar con un dije con la forma de la cabeza de un león de oro. Al parecer quería influenciar al niño desde la cuna-

 

Me debes una explicación papá- Y Sirius sintió que podía morir en ese instante y no le importaría, su hijo, sin que él le dijera, le había llamado papá y no Sirius o Black, o cualquier otro nombre por el que lo había llamado desde que se conocieron-

 

Las que quieras- Le dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado de su hijo en la mesa mientras éste comía. Su hijo intercambió una mirada con él, agradeciéndole sin palabras el collar que Severus le había puesto alrededor del cuello-

 

Supongo que no has cenado- Le dijo Severus poniendo dos platos en la mesa, uno justo en frente de él. No pudo quejarse de eso-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui los regalos
> 
> http://www.ars-mundi.es/Files/100710/Img/10/replica-de-museo-brazalete-serpiente-de-plata-002810-1-zoom.jpg
> 
> http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1t640IFXXXXbmXXXXq6xXFXXX3/Hip-Hop-grande-cabeza-de-León-collar-figaro-cadena-de-oro-para-los-hombres-mujeres-joyería.jpg (Imagínenselo de oro pues :v)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D 
> 
> Vengo con el capitulo 19 y con noticias, jaja, el fanfic tendrá 28 capitulo, ni uno más ni uno menos -Aunque puede ser que haya uno más, depende de como vaya la cosa- pero que quede claro que hasta ahora van a ser 28, ya tengo escrito hasta el 24 (xD). Aparte voy a hacer unos One-shots que son parte de este universo, uno es sobre como Bill y Regulus acaban juntos y otro es sobre Cygnus, así que espero que cuando los publique les guste.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Hey aquí podría spoilearles un capitulo, así que si no quieren saber, no lean esto. PD: Hay un capitulo más adelante que va a ser de James y Tom, totalmente centrado en ellos, pero le va a dar la entrada a que Sevi y Sirius se junten, ya verán. (Creo que les acabo de spoilear de una forma tremenda xD)

**Capitulo 19**

 

[Se despertó esa mañana cuando un par de pequeñas manitas se posaron en su rostro, abrió los ojos y le molestó la luz inmediatamente, se despertó por completo al recordar donde estaba, no en su casa, eso era obvio. Cygnus le sonrió y le extendió una taza de café, podía escuchar a Severus en la cocina preparando el desayuno, no sabía ni qué hora era, pero estaba seguro que ese día llegaría tarde a su trabajo, aunque eso ya no era novedad. Se sentía genial el despertar en casa con Severus y podía acostumbrarse a que Cygnus lo despertara y a la comida de Severus, pero sabía que no debía ponerse tan cómodo con todo eso, pero era tan difícil no disfrutar de lo bueno]

 

¿Dormiste bien papá?- Le preguntó Cygnus, quien se había sentado a su lado, luego de que convirtiera la cama en la que había estado durmiendo en el sofá. Aún estaba más que dormido, así que tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para saber qué demonios su hijo le había dicho-

 

Si… Me hubiese gustado más dormir con tu mamá, pero él no quiso- Pudo jurar verse reflejado en los ojos de su hijo, estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, bueno a hacerla no a recibirla. Se notaba que no estaba feliz con esa respuesta, pero había sido sincero, aunque no había querido decirlo en voz alta, simplemente se le salió- Perdóname hijo. Merlín, sí que eres celoso. No te preocupes, que yo no le voy a hacer nada a Severus más que amarlo mucho- Casi vio a Cygnus sonreír con eso, pero de la misma forma volvió a fruncir su tierno ceño-

 

Aún así no me gusta. Aléjate de mi mami- Severus pareció bajado del cielo cuando entró al salón para llamarlos a desayunar, Sirius suspiró agradecido. Se sentaron a comer sin más miradas feas de Cygnus, quien intercalaba entre comer a grandes bocados y su taza de té negro, Severus sin embargo comía con mucha más calma que su hijo y para su sorpresa no estaba bebiendo té-

 

Aún me parece sorprendente que Cygnus te ponga la mano en la cara y te despiertes, mientras que no me hiciste caso por más que te llamé. Eres imposible- Sirius miró de soslayo a Severus, no quería que éste lo encontrara mirándole, así que prefería que fuera sin que se diera cuenta- También que estés comiendo tan tranquilamente cuando son las diez de la mañana, ¿No entran ustedes los aurores a trabajar a las ocho?- Se atragantó con el café, se pasó la comida sin masticarla, casi se ahoga en el proceso, fue al armario y buscó su chaqueta, pasó corriendo al comedor nuevamente para terminar de beber su café, besó la cabeza de su hijo y a Severus en los labios para en cuestión de segundos, desaparecer por la chimenea rumbo al ministerio-

 

Se le va a hacer costumbre el andar besándote- Dijo enfurruñado Cygnus. Le parecía tierna toda la actitud del pequeño así que se acercó y pellizcó una de las sonrojadas mejillas de su hijo-

 

Al parecer. Me gustaría estar presente para ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho- Ambos se sonrieron tal para cual. Severus siguió comiendo en paz, viendo a su hijo atascarse la garganta con el desayuno- Sube y cámbiate, tenemos que ir con Remus, pero antes tenemos que pasar a visitar a tía Lyra- El niño no replicó mientras subía la escalera, Severus llevó los platos al fregadero. Esperaba pasar una linda tarde con los niños y agradecía tener ese día libre para disfrutar con Cygnus y el pequeño Draco-

 

********************

 

Diablos…- Se dijo al llegar a su oficina. Tenía que corregirse esos instintos, porque estaba seguro de que si no lo mataba Severus por andarle besando, Cygnus se encargaría de hacerlo, y sería un destino muy patético morir en las manos de tu pequeño hijo de dos años-  James, Peter, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo al entrar a su oficina, James y Peter se levantaron de las sillas y le miraron algo preocupados-

 

¿Dónde andabas? Fuimos a tu casa y no estabas, entonces no llegas a trabajar. Normal que nos preocupáramos-  Le respondió James, el tono bastante ansioso aunque se calmó segundos  después. Sirius no parecía lastimado en ningún sentido, así que supuso que las cosas con Severus no habían ido tan mal como pensaba-

 

Ya empezaba a pensar que Snape te había matado- Dijo Peter esta vez, notando que Sirius seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior. Miró a James con una ceja levantada y el de gafas hizo lo mismo en su dirección-

 

No, pero si no lo hace después de que lo besé ¡De nuevo! No creo que lo vaya a hacer nunca- Se sentó en su silla, le dolía un poco el estomago de la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta su oficina. Tuvo que evadir a algunos, y su estomago lleno de su desayuno no le estaba agradecido por la sacudida-

 

Estás jugando con fuego Sirius- Le dijo James, sentándose nuevamente frente a su amigo. Su estomago dolía intensamente, no tenía que ser vidente para ver una indigestión en su futuro- Nos hemos dado cuenta de que traes la misma ropa de ayer…- Sirius sonrió, sabiendo ya en que estaban pensando esos dos. No les dijo nada durante unos minutos, recordando lo suaves que se sintieron los labios de Severus contra los suyos, tan breve momento y podía aún sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo-

 

Eso quisiera. Sólo me quedé a dormir porque me estuve hasta tarde resolviendo un asunto con Cygnus- Su hijo sí que había estado intenso con el tema de no querer hermanos hasta que fuera muy mayor, por su parte no tenía por qué preocuparse, dudaba mucho que Severus y él volvieran a compartir una cama simplemente para dormir, más aún dudaba que la compartieran para hacer bebés, pero rezaba por eso y si podía pasar ese año sería un éxito total-

 

Si tú lo dices, pero que sepas que no te creo nada- Le dijo Peter al ver la sonrisa boba que había puesto. Estaban más que seguros que Severus no lo iba a dejar dormir en su casa sin más, aunque también dudaban y mucho que volvieran a estar juntos así como así-

 

Yo sólo te digo que te cuides si no quieres acabar como Arthur, con tantos niños como para llenar las habitaciones de un hotel- James se rió al ver el escalofrío que subió por la espalda de Peter al pensar en eso, él empezaba a asustarse por la misma cosa pero por otros problemas-

 

Ustedes no se preocupen solecitos, que si Sev y yo volvemos a estar juntos van a ser de los primeros en enterarse- Iban a seguir conversando de no ser por su jefe, quien había entrado en la habitación buscando a James para que hiciera su trabajo, y Peter temeroso de que su jefe se percatara que se había ido volvió a su trabajo, dejando a Sirius sumido en sus pensamientos. Unos que incluían una linda vida con Severus y su hijo-


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 20, en este no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad es que nada xD
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 20**

 

No quieres volver con él, pero permites que te ande besando… Vas a darle esperanzas a Sirius, te lo digo es un creyente Severus- Remus y Severus estaban tomando el té esa tarde. Cygnus jugaba con Harry y Draco, ambos pequeños parecían entenderse sus tonterías de bebés, pero Cygnus estaba más que desubicado de la situación y al parecer de la conversación-

 

No me mires así Lucius- Le reprochó Severus al ver la expresión más que incrédula que tenía Lucius en la cara, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba enojado con todo el tema- No le estoy dejando que me bese, sólo ha pasado dos veces y esta vez fue sin querer o al menos me supongo que lo fue- Remus y Lucius se voltearon a ver con un gesto cómplice, pero no como solían hacerlo cuando querían molestar, éste era de los que empezaban conversaciones serias-

 

¿Dos veces?- Le preguntó Remus haciendo un gran énfasis en el dos. Sabía que algo había dicho mal, se le había escapado mencionar el beso que se habían dado antes, al único que si podía llamar beso, porque el otro había sido un simple roce de labios- Severus esto se te está saliendo de las manos, y no te voy a mentir, me gustaría muchísimo que Sirius y tu volvieran a estar juntos, es un idiota pero te ama más de lo que parece, pero ahí es donde entra el problema, ¿Quieres volver con él?-

 

No exageres Remus, sólo fue un beso sin importancia, no creo que ya esté planeando la boda. Por mi parte no quiero volver con él- Dijo suavemente atento a lo que hacía su hijo- No quiero intentarlo con Sirius y que después no funcione, arruinaría todo y después estaríamos más raros e incómodos de lo que estamos ahora, ¿Y dónde deja eso a Cygnus? En medio de nuestra incomodidad. Así que prefiero que nos quedemos como estamos-

 

Aún así no te molesta que te bese- Respondió Remus viendo de reojo el aura que empezaba a rodear a su esposo, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para notar que Sirius no era de las personas favoritas de Lucius, y si Severus y él volvían estaba más que claro que tendría que verlo cada vez que visitara a su pequeño sobrino o cuando se paseara por casa de Severus como tenía acostumbrado hacer-

 

Remus, los únicos besos que he recibido en casi tres años son los de esos tres niños que están ahí jugando, así que no me culpen por no negarme a un poco de amor para adultos- Casi se sonrojó al decir eso, pero se agradeció mentalmente por el control que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo. Lucius casi le grita, conocía demasiado a ese rubio y esa vena palpitando en su frente no era una broma- Pero no se preocupen, que ya no habrá más besos ni nada por el estilo, bueno si puedo evitarlo- Antes de que Lucius pudiera seguir discutiendo escucharon la risa de Regulus que venía desde el pasillo, comprendieron rápidamente el motivo de las carcajadas del Black. A su lado venía un muy enojado Tom Riddle con el labio partido y un gran moretón en la mejilla derecha-

 

Diablos, ¿Pero qué te pasó? Parece que te dieron una paliza- Dijo Lucius horrorizado al ver la cara de su amigo. Remus se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentado y llamó a un elfo para que le trajera algunas pociones para tratar las heridas de Tom, quien simplemente se dejó hacer-

 

El hermoso y perfecto trasero casado al que intenta conquistar me supongo. Te lo advertí Tom, jugaste con fuego y te quemaste- Severus y Regulus se sentaron en un sofá y empezaron a reírse, ya se lo habían dicho y advertido pero él no quiso entender-

 

No que eras tú el gran Riddle, señor irresistible que pone a todos a babear con una simple mirada- Dijo esta vez Regulus, haciendo que Severus y él mismo se echaran a reír a grandes carcajadas, no importándoles la molesta expresión que estaba poniendo Tom, pudieron jurar ver sus ojos de color rojo-

 

¡Cállense ya!- Bramó más que enfadado. Se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación una vez Remus había terminado de curar su rostro, el cual ahora estaba rojo de rabia-Esta no se va a quedar así, ya verán. Me voy a cobrar este trato, ya va a saber James Potter quien es Tom Marvolo Riddle- Los cuatro adultos abrieron espantados los ojos, ninguno sabía quien era el tipo que había atraído tanto a Tom y ahora estaban horrorizados al saberlo. Conocían a James Potter y éste no se iba con tonterías a la hora de las peleas físicas o mágicas, y Tom no era una blanca palomita, así que estaban empezando a asustarse con lo que pudiera pasar con esos dos si se iban a duelo-

 

¡Papá!- Gritó Harry al escuchar el nombre de su padre, haciendo que Tom volteara a ver al mocoso, idéntico al padre a excepción de los ojos. El niño le miró sonriendo, Tom se acercó a paso lento al niño y se arrodilló hasta estar más o menos a la altura del niño, quien contento porque le prestara atención, levantó los brazos esperando a que el hombre lo cargara-

 

Éste es su hijo- Y eso no había sido una pregunta para nadie. El niño no podía negar, ni podría hacerlo nunca, que era hijo de James Potter. Levantó al niño en sus brazos, quien contento con ser levantado, sonrió mostrando apenas dos dientes que tenía en su boquita- El padre tiene buen trasero y buen gancho, y el hijo es adorable, ¿Cómo se llama?- Remus se acercó a Tom, quien parecía estarse encariñando con Harry demasiado rápido, y si James se enteraba que el hombre que lo había pretendido y al que había golpeado, estaba al parecer encariñándose con su hijo, se iba a enfadar-

 

Es Harry… James es amigo mío y me pide que lo cuide- Remus hizo una expresión de ternura al ver como Tom jugaba con el pequeño Harry, que estaba contento de hacer otro amigo, aunque parecía hambriento al empezar a usar uno de los dedos de Tom como biberón- Creo que tiene hambre. Dámelo para darle de… comer- Tom, como si no lo estuviera escuchando, se sentó en un sofá individual para seguir jugando con el pequeño Potter, quien parecía feliz de estar con él-

 

Dale el biberón a él, no va a dejar al niño Remus- Le dijo Regulus haciendo que Remus buscara entre las cosas de Harry un biberón para entregárselo a Tom, quien feliz de la vida empezó a alimentar a un regordete y sonriente Harry- Aún me pregunto por qué no tiene hijos. Quiere parecer tan frío y serio pero desde que ve a un bebé se derrite-

 

Aún me sorprende que Potter te dejara ir sólo con unos cuantos golpes, te libraste de que no te maldijera también- Le dijo Severus a Tom. El mismo pareció regresar al mundo después de que Harry se quedó dormido mientras bebía su leche-

 

Tengo que hablar con James sobre ti, voy a ver que le digo para que no te parta la cara la próxima vez que te vea- Tom asintió aún meciendo a Harry en sus brazos, el niño sólo se acurrucó más en su pecho- Pero no te prometo nada. No sé lo que le hiciste a James, pero por la reacción que tuvo como para dejarte la cara hecha un cuadro supongo que no estará contento contigo- Dejó de hablar con Tom al ver que éste estaba embobado mirando a Harry, no iba a perder más tiempo con Tom así que regresó a su conversación con Severus sobre Sirius y los besos-


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 21, ya les había dicho que uno de los capitulo vendría siendo totalmente centrado en James y Tommy, bueno, ese es el 22, así que no se sorprendan xD
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D

**Capitulo 21**

 

¡Por fin! Vamos a casa de una maldita vez- Dijo James reacomodando sus vertebras al levantarse de su silla. Había pasado todo el día ahí sentado haciendo aburrido papeleo y alguna discusión con una señora que no dejaba de molestar sobre el gato de su vecino en su jardín- Vamos Sirius acompáñame, que tengo que buscar a Harry en la mansión Malfoy y no quiero ir solo- Sirius no parecía muy contento ni emocionado con aparecerse en casa de Lucius Malfoy, ya sabía el odio que éste le tenía por más que quisiera Remus decir que no, y aunque esta fuera también casa de su amigo no estaba muy seguro, pero no pudo decirle que no a James-

 

Bueno, pero si me intenta maldecir te voy a usar de escudo- Ambos usaron la chimenea del ministro, con su permiso obviamente, iban a usarla sin que éste supiera, pero estaba en su oficina cuando entraron. Un viaje en red flu y estaban en un estudio, quizás la oficina del flamante dueño- Vamos por mi ahijado y nos largamos- No contaban con perderse en la inmensa mansión Malfoy. Estaban a punto de empezar a maldecir a todos los ancestros del rubio cuando Remus salió de una de las habitaciones y los miró como si fueran fantasmas-

 

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? No me digan que se perdieron- Un poco avergonzados asintieron, Remus sonrió y les pidió que le siguieran, dos largos pasillos después y estaban en las escaleras para bajar al primer piso- Cuando vengan llamen a un elfo para que los baje, no se pongan a dar vueltas por la casa. Abraxas aún se pierde y tiene mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, ni les digo que a veces me pierdo hasta buscando la cocina- Se rió al recodar cuando estaba embarazado de Draco y había decidido que se iba a poner a cocinar y de camino a la cocina se perdió y estuvo llorando al verse extraviado. Lucius lo había encontrado media hora después cuando no lo vio en la cocina-

 

Es que éste sitio es innecesariamente grande- Dijo James mientras seguían caminando, sentía que hace diez minutos que estaban dando vueltas desde que bajaron las escaleras, aunque podía estar exagerando-¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó una vez que estaban caminando en dirección desconocida, suponían que al salón. Sirius miraba las paredes, en las que algunos cuadros le miraban altivos, otros los saludaban a ambos, al parecer notando que eran de buen linaje o al menos eso pensaba-

 

Ahora que lo mencionas… Tenemos un ligero problema con Harry- James y Sirius se asustaron al escuchar eso y cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta James entró rápidamente, encontrándose con el pequeño Draco y quien era obvio que era Cygnus, comiendo mientras jugaban en el suelo con unos carritos. Un poco alejados estaban Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Lucius y Abraxas Malfoy y para su completo fastidio estaba el bastardo de Tom Riddle, ¡Con su hijo en brazos!-

 

Sirius Black, que sorpresa el verte por aquí- Dijo Abraxas mientras se levantaba. Sirius, quien no quería parecer un maleducado, estrechó la mano que el hombre le estaba ofreciendo, viendo de reojo a Severus y a Lucius, el último lo habría matado con la mirada si pudiese-

 

¿Qué haces con mi hijo Riddle?- Y empiezan los problemas… Fue el pensamiento colectivo al escuchar el tono que había usado James para hablar con Tom, quien sonriendo con prepotencia le ignoró, haciendo enojar a James- Dame a mi hijo- Cogió a Harry por debajo de sus bracitos, pero cuando lo iba a alejar del pervertido de Riddle el niño se aferró a él con uñas y dientes, gimoteando porque no quería alejarse del hombre-

 

Ese es el problema que te mencioné, no quiere que nadie lo cargue además de Tom- El rostro de James se enrojeció por completo, de puro coraje; estaba más que molesto pensando que Riddle le había hecho algo al bebé para que se pusiera así. Nadie en su sano juicio podría querer estar con ese maldito prepotente e infeliz espécimen de ser humano- Lo he intentado todo James y no quiere soltarlo- James se acercó nuevamente a Harry, quien aún desconfiado seguía apretando el abrigo del Slytherin-

 

Harry James Potter, ven conmigo en éste instante- Le dijo con voz firme, más el niño lo único que hizo fue ignorarle, haciendo a Tom reír por la expresión que James había puesto- Cállate estúpido, esto es tu maldita culpa, si no te bastó con la golpiza que te di te la puedo refrescar-

 

Oh cariño, te aseguro que no quieres que empecemos a pelear. Me tomaste desprevenido esa vez, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar, por más que me guste tu hermoso trasero no voy a dejar que me golpees de nuevo- Abraxas rió al ver a esos dos interactuar, les daba un año para casarse. James sin embargo sólo miraba enojado a Tom y a Harry; a su hijo por hacerle tener que ver a ese hombre y más aun tener que intercambiar palabras con él-

 

¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer entonces? ¿Llevarme a éste a mi casa hasta que Harry se duerma?- Dijo de forma sarcástica, pero para su desgracia los demás se pusieron de acuerdo para decir que era buena idea-

 

No es mala idea, así se conocen mejor ustedes- James casi mata con la mirada a Abraxas Malfoy, quien ni se imputó por la mirada llena de odio del Potter- Tu hijo quiere a Tom, así que vas a tener que aceptar eso. Además intentamos alejarlo de Tom y estuvo llorando 15 minutos, tú sabrás si quieres dormir esta noche- Observó a Sirius sentado al lado de Snape, con su hijo sentado en su regazo. El niño lo miraba con sus ojos idénticos a los de Sirius como queriéndole decir que se resignara-

 

Lo que sea, pero si intentas algo te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que no vas a querer ni a poder sentarte en lo que te resta de vida- Le advirtió a Tom mientras se sentaba al lado de Sirius, Cygnus le extendió su manita y le saludó educadamente- Hola Cygnus, es un placer conocer a mi sobrino- Le dijo, viendo como el niño le sonreía. De reojo vio a Severus mirándole, para su sorpresa, no lo hacía con desprecio-

 

El placer es todo mío. Se parece tanto a Harry como me advirtieron- Dijo el niño mirando de reojo al bebé Harry aún aferrado a su padrino como una pequeña garrapata-

 

¿Cómo está Evans?- Le preguntó Severus sin apartar la vista de él. Siempre le había puesto nervioso la mirada que Snape les daba a todos, pero esta vez no, ya estaban más adultos y no podía ponerse nervioso con el padre de su sobrino-

 

No sé, hace una semana que no la veo. Nos estamos divorciando- No sabía porque había dicho todo eso. La verdad era que después de la tristeza por el fracaso de su matrimonio y de su relación, había venido el enojo, y cada vez que mencionaban a Lily empezaba a rabiar, más aún porque la flamante madre de su hijo no había aparecido a ver a Harry en toda esa semana- Camina idiota- Los presentes se quedaron sentados riéndose de esos dos. James no se había ido muy contento, pero por otra parte Harry y Tom iban la mar de alegres detrás del furioso Potter-


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 22, le advertí que habría un capitulo para Tom y James y pues... Este es, asi que espero que les guste, yo amé escribirlo.
> 
> Me gustaría avisarles que ya sólo me faltan los ultimos dos capitulos por escribir, así que esta historia practicamente está terminada, espero poder escribir el 27 esta noche y el 28 el lunes.
> 
> Gracias por leer
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 22**

 

No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Regulus al ver entrar a Tom; Tom venía sonriendo pese a que le dolía en extremo la cara. Regulus no encontró la risa que quería, estaba tan preocupado por el rostro hinchado y morado que traía- Ya te dije que dejaras de jugar con James Potter, te va a matar a éste paso- Remus y Severus, quienes venían de la cocina con el té se espantaron con el estado en el que estaba Tom. Dejaron la tetera a un lado, fue en ese momento en el que Severus se alegró de haber empezado a hacer pociones y el estar estudiando-

 

Merlín santo, debes tener por lo menos dos costillas rotas y el tabique de la nariz roto- Dijo Remus mientras terminaba de revisar a Tom. Se alegraba de haber estudiado un par de años para medimago, y quizás debería volver a terminar sus estudios, los que había pospuesto por su hermoso bebé- ¡Te lo he dicho, deja de provocar a James!- Aún bajo los reclamos de Remus no perdía la estúpida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Regulus empezaba a pensar que los golpes lo habían dejado tonto-

 

Toma, esta para las costillas rotas, esta para el tabique y esta para el moretón, no te la bebas- Severus estaba contento con todo lo que había preparado en ese mes, apenas unas cuantas semanas de haber empezado a hacer sus hermosas pociones de nuevo y ya se sentía en su elemento- ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?- Le preguntó con tono acusador, viendo como se bebía las pociones sin chistar, Remus y Regulus le esparcían la tercera poción sobre los moretones y cortadas que tenía en el rostro y en parte del pecho-

 

Nada, sólo fui a visitar al bebé Harry, pero al parecer su madre se lo había llevado de fin de semana y James estaba molesto. Se puso violenta la cosa, la verdad es que ni me di cuenta de cuando empezamos a pelear y créanme que estamos en las mismas condiciones. Rompimos unas cuantas piezas de mueblería…- Se detuvo un momento para beber de la taza de té que le había ofrecido Severus, sonriendo al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior- Y cuando menos me lo esperé, estaba sentado sobre mi besándome y por Salazar que sabe besar… En fin, para no alargar mucho el cuento, lo hicimos- Remus casi se ahoga con su té, Regulus empezó a reírse y Severus lo miraba como si estuvieras loco, quizás pensando que los golpes si lo habían dejado algo desequilibrado-

 

¿Y no crees que fue una contusión por la paliza que te dio?- Le preguntó Severus, bastante incrédulo, más aún después de que James Potter se había paseado por su casa diciéndole que le advirtiera a Tom de dejarlo en paz o lo iba a matar y no había parecido broma, así que no creía que de un momento a otro deseara a Tom como para dejar de lado su amor por las faldas. Tom, poniendo los ojos en blanco terminó de quitarse la camisa, dejando ver una espalda llena de arañazos- Ok, puede ser que si hayan tenido sexo- Sin importarle que Tom se estuviera quejando, Remus curó los impresionantes arañazos que parecían hechos por un animal y no por un ser humano-

 

No dormí nada ayer, amanecimos haciéndolo y aún no estoy satisfecho- Se recostó completamente en el sofá, su cabeza en el regazo de Remus, esperaba seriamente que Lucius no se apareciera en ese momento o le daría un ataque de celos al verlos en esa posición, y estaba seguro que no le iba a importar que fuesen amigos de toda la vida y que hubiera confianza entre los dos-

 

Así que a conciencia de que puede que Potter se esté arrepintiendo de dejarte metérsela, te vas a atrever a aparecerte en su casa, aún existiendo la posibilidad de que no te salves de esta paliza- Le dijo Severus sonriendo al pensar que Tom quizás era masoquista, posiblemente Potter también, así que no veía lo malo, aunque luego su mente trabajó mejor y se pudo ver en el funeral doble de esos dos-

 

Si- Respondió sin más, escuchando el chillido fingido que había hecho Regulus. Sabía por donde iba con todo eso y no tenía ganas de detenerlo, las pociones empezaban a hacerle efecto y se sentía un poco adormilado-

 

Lo perdimos, está enamorado… Ya voy a empezar a planear la boda Riddle-Potter, será el evento del año- Es que ya hasta podía imaginarse la recepción, esos dos metidos en un ring de boxeo, golpeándose a muerte y a los invitados haciendo apuestas, entonces dejarían de golpearse y empezarían a tener sexo salvaje frente a todos… Mejor no permitir niños en la recepción-

 

Ustedes son imposibles. Aunque te digo algo Severus, pese al odio que le tengo a Black, si te acuestas con él no te voy a molestar. El sexo es grandioso, no sé porque dejo de hacerlo durante años- Tom aún estaba pensando en lo grandioso que se había sentido estar con James y sólo estaba rezando porque llegara la noche para poder volver a la cama con él-

 

Porque no te interesa hacerlo con cualquiera, quieres a alguien con ese algo especial… Eres un romántico Tom- Remus le pellizcó una de sus mejillas, hablando de amor y de los futuros bebés que iban a tener si se ponían a tener sexo todas las noches y sin protección- ¿Quién será el padrino del primero?- Rápidamente Severus alzó la mano, pero también lo hizo Regulus argumentando que ya Severus tenía un ahijado y él ninguno, aunque por esa lógica Remus también sería viable para ser el padrino-

 

Cállate… Y si veo más Gryffindors que Slytherins en mi boda, te mato- Le dijo a modo de broma a Regulus, ambos se rieron de la tontería aunque sabían que no era un chiste completamente. Tom empezaba a pensar que enserio podía verse sentando cabeza de una vez con James Potter. Ese mes que había estado visitando al pequeño Harry prácticamente todos los días, a veces se sentaban a hablar, siempre acababan en discusiones a bajo volumen porque Harry dormía, pero aún así le encantaba-

 

Dejémoslo así, yo soy el padrino del primogénito o primogénita de Tom y tu lo eres de mi primogénito- Propuso el heredero Black, haciendo que Tom y Severus se miraran, preguntándose el uno al otro cual debería decir el comentario sarcástico que todos, a excepción de Regulus, estaban pensando-

 

¡Eso es un timo! A éste paso nunca seré padrino entonces- Se quejó Remus, diciendo lo que Tom y Severus estaban pensando, aunque nunca creyeron que el siempre amable y buen Gryffindor dijera algo a sabiendas de que iba a molestar a alguien-

 

Oféndeme más Remus- Dijo en tono fastidiado Regulus, haciendo que Remus se percatara de lo que había dicho y se sonrojara de la vergüenza, le pidió perdón a un más que mosqueado Regulus, quien se molestaba más al escuchar a esos dos reírse-

 

****************

 

[Se despertó horas después en su destrozada cama. Había ido a san mungo después de que Tom se fuera, le habían dado tantos sedantes que se había quedado dormido al llegar a casa. Su habitación seguía siendo un desastre después de la pelea que había tenido con el Slytherin, la cama sin embargo no se había roto en la pelea, más bien en lo que pasó después de ella. Avergonzado se levantó, alegrándose de ver que ya no tenía las heridas por todo el cuerpo ni la cara, no se habían tratado suavemente. Aunque aún no sabía por qué demonios se había excitado y mucho menos porque terminó gimiendo el nombre de ese Slytherin con tanta devoción la noche pasada y parte de esa mañana]

 

¿Merlín qué hora es?- Se dijo molesto. Se levantó y arregló la habitación con un pase de varita, la cama estaba intacta, pero podía verse gimiendo debajo de Tom, pidiéndole más y más. Recordaba vagamente que cuando se había roto la cama ni se habían inmutado y siguieron haciéndolo- ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿No era yo heterosexual ayer en la tarde?!- Se calló de pronto al escuchar el sonido de su chimenea, bajó los escalones esperando encontrarse con Tom y golpearle por habérselo cogido, aún teniendo presente que él había empezado todo lo que se derivó en sexo. En vez de Tom se encontró con Lily, quien se suponía tenía que traer a su hijo ese día, aunque ya él no se acordara de ese ínfimo detalle-

 

No te sorprendas, me pediste que te lo trajera hoy a las 8- Le dijo con tono suave, aún estaban raros y no era para menos, apenas tenían un mes de divorciados, no era como si todo iba a volver a la normalidad en un dos por tres, pero al menos lo estaban intentando- Ya ha comido, aunque no quiso dormirse. Fue todo un reto este fin de semana, normalmente se dormía muy rápido… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta James?- Preguntó aún un poco cohibida-

 

Claro Lily- Suspiró intranquilo, toda la situación era aún muy incómoda y esperaba que pronto dejara de ser tan difícil comunicarse entre ellos. Cogió a Harry en brazos, su hijo parecía haberle extrañado, porque prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su camisa con sus pequeñas manitas-

 

¿Quién es Tom? Harry no dejó de preguntar por él todo el fin de semana y se dormía llorando y llamando a alguien con ese nombre- James palideció considerablemente, haciendo que Lily se preguntara que estaba pasando ahí, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera preguntar nuevamente, alguien llegó por la chimenea, un hombre alto y de gran porte, un aura de seriedad le rodeaba, aunque esta pareció morir al ver a Harry, quien al ver al recién llegado empezó a chillar y a medio balbucear el nombre por el que estaba preguntando- No importa, ya sé- Dijo Lily llamando la atención de Tom, quien sólo había estado atento a lo que hacía el pequeño bebé en sus brazos-

 

Lily éste es Tom Riddle; Tom esta es Lily Evans, es la mamá de Harry- Educadamente Tom saludó a la pelirroja, no tenía porqué enojarse por la presencia de la mujer, ella era simplemente la madre de Harry y podía aparecerse en esa casa cuando le viniera en ganas, además estaban divorciados, no había problema ahí- Tom, ¿Puedes poner a Harry a dormir?- Lily no pudo pasar por alto la mirada que esos dos se habían dado, pero no dijo nada, estaba feliz por James; feliz de que estuviera dispuesto a buscar un nuevo amor-

 

Bueno, nos veremos después James- Y sin más que decir Lily se fue a su casa. James se quedó parado ahí, dándose un momento para pensar, más todo pensamiento racional murió al sentir los labios de Tom sobre su cuello y sus manos sobre su cuerpo. En silencio, subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de James-


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 23, puede parecer que la primera parte se vea como salida de la nada, pero más adelante se va a explicar como llegamos ahí, no se preocupen.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> :D

**Capitulo 23**

 

No podemos a hacer estas cosas Black- Era ya entrado abril, la primavera se había llevado el molesto y lluvioso clima, bueno, tanto como podía de la fría Inglaterra. Cygnus estaba en casa de sus abuelos, quienes se empezaban a quejar de que el niño no los visitaba lo suficiente- Sirius por Merlín, detente…- Se quedó en silencio cuando sintió la mano del Black pasearse por su piel desnuda. Ambos estaban desnudos, acostados sobre la cama de Severus, uno sobre el otro, besándose de una forma que nunca habían hecho antes-

 

Severus, puede que no le creas aún o que nunca lo vayas a creer, pero enserio que estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice- Le dijo en voz baja mientras se recostaba encima del cuerpo de Severus sin aplastarlo, su cabeza sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba con lentitud. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón que se aceleraron al escucharle decir eso-

 

¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- La voz de Severus sonó tranquila, pacifica, casi etérea. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, dejándose embriagar por el aroma y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno. Levantó el rostro y miró a Severus directo a los ojos, éste contento con ver que Sirius no le mentía, dejó un superficial beso sobre los labios del Black-

 

Porque quiero que quede claro. Te amé desde el primer instante en el que te vi en el andén 9¾, para mí no existía ser viviente más perfecto que tú, así que cuando me rechazaste me sentí destrozado. Nunca en la vida se me había negado nada y me enojé muchísimo cuando lo hiciste, y enojado como estaba decidí que debía vengarme de ti, por eso empecé tantas bromas, tantas peleas y todas esas tontas discusiones. Y sé que eso no es una excusa válida para lo que te hice, no merezco que me perdones por esto, porque fue mi culpa que Cygnus creciera sin uno de padres y que tú sufrieras. Nunca me he perdonado a mi mismo por dejarte salir esa vez de esa aula en desuso y no haber ido detrás de ti a implorarte tu perdón-

 

Te perdoné el mismo instante en el que tuve a Cygnus entre mis brazos por primera vez. Te odiaba de una forma que no podía entender, pero cuando sujeté a Cygnus contra mi pecho sólo podía agradecerte todo lo que había pasado, porque de no haber sido así, no habría tenido a mi pequeño hijo-

 

-Se sumieron en un profundo beso, dejándose llevar por el momento que estaban teniendo entre ellos-

 

******************

 

¿Qué crees que estén haciendo mis papás?- Dijo de pronto Cygnus, llamando la atención de Regulus, quien estaba monitoreando al niño mientras jugaba con la dichosa escoba-

 

¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó, ya que no sabía a qué se refería el niño. Desde una semana más o menos el niño se desplazaba solo por la red flu, para fastidio mayor de Severus, quien creía que aún estaba muy pequeño para viajar solo, pero la flamante abuela que tenía Cygnus le dijo/ordenó que el niño ya era lo suficientemente grande e inteligente para movilizarse solo, y esa señora era un dolor en el trasero, pero el niño era su hijo así que estuvieron discutiendo varias horas hasta que la señora dio por terminada la conversación-

 

Los dejé solos cuando vine para acá- Le respondió bajándose de la escoba. Regulus pensó en todas las posibilidades y después de que Severus les había hablado sobre la atracción que aún sentía por Sirius, no era muy difícil proyectar lo que esos dos seguramente estaban haciendo-

 

Seguro no es nada...- Quiso sonar más seguro, pero mentirle a ese niño era difícil, más aún cuando te miraba sabiendo que le estabas mintiendo, pero si sospechaba algo no dijo nada. Entró a la casa detrás de Cygnus. Al entrar fue enviado rápidamente a darse un baño por su abuela, quien no pudo evitar despotricar en contra de Sirius por comprarle la porquería esa-

 

Algo me dice que Sirius se va a casar- Walburga casi se ríe, Orión por otro lado simplemente volteó a ver a Regulus como si estuviera loco- Parece que él y Severus están arreglando sus diferencias. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás de aquí al otoño se celebre una boda- Dijo medio en broma, si Severus estaba o planeaba darle una segunda oportunidad a Sirius, no dudaba que la aprovecharía y si no se casaban ese año el próximo sería-

 

No puedo creer que esos dos se vuelvan a juntar, después de todos mis esfuerzos por hacer al niño civilizado y culto. Ese mocoso malagradecido no va a arruinarlo todo con su jerga Gryffindor- El rostro de la mujer enrojeció un poco, pensar que Sirius podría arruinar a su nieto con sus tonterías muggle la molestaba intensamente, aunque ya no podía hacer nada con el gusto que tenía el niño por la ropa muggle y los juguetes, pero estaba contenta de que por lo menos su nieto no profanara su casa con esas porquerías de mujeres muggles desnudas-

 

Cálmate Walburga- Fue lo único que dijo Orión, aunque no pudiera ver el rostro sonrojado de su mujer, sabía que estaba molesta a un nivel que sólo alcanzaba cuando hablaban sobre Sirius-

 

Madre relájate, no es como si Sirius fuera una enfermedad- Su madre le miró como si hubiera dicho algo absurdo, y bebiendo de su copa de vino le miró sonriendo de esa forma tan extraña y perturbadora que sólo ella sabía hacer-

 

Si tú lo dices- Cygnus bajó las escaleras y entró al comedor, vestido con un conjunto que él mismo había comprado estando en Italia, Walburga puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada, ambos eran personas a las que le gustaba tener el control de la situación y la verdad es que estaba harta de discutir con el niño, para que éste la contradijera hasta que ella cedía-

 

Cygnus, ¿Qué piensas acerca de tus padres juntos?- Preguntó directamente Orión, mirando al niño tan idéntico a Sirius a esa edad, excepto por el gusto que tenía por los libros, Sirius nunca se había interesado en educarse apropiadamente, prefería estar haciendo rabiar a Walburga y ensuciarse en los jardines-

 

No me molesta, ya he hablado con mi madre y dejamos claro que no me molesta que estén juntos, mientras no tengan más bebés hasta que sea más grande, pusimos una edad reglamentaria y hasta que no esté en Hogwarts no pueden tener más niños- Walburga casi se escuchó reír al oír eso, Cygnus parecía ser el hijo que ella había querido que Sirius fuese, a excepción de que siempre se veía cediendo a los caprichos de su único nieto, pero le alegraba que no fuera tan Gryffindor-

 

Así que no te molestaría que tus padres posiblemente estén arreglando su relación en éste momento- Preguntó Orión, aún a consciencia de la mirada que le dirigió Regulus-

 

No, espero que se arreglen, aunque eso significaría que quizás nos mudemos al mundo mágico y tenga que dejar a mi madrina atrás, pero la puedo visitar constantemente y a mi primo- El bebé de Lyra había nacido una semana antes y era todo un ángel, quizás demasiado rubio y blanco pero Lyra había comentado que la mitad de su familia era albina, por eso lo pálido del niño- Eric es lo más cercano que tengo a un hermanito por ahora, así que cuando entre a Hogwarts descuartizaré a cualquier ser viviente que se atreva a poner sus ojos en él- Regulus sudó la gota gorda al pensar en Cygnus causando terror en Hogwarts, ya se lo imaginaba cazando a los pretendientes del pequeño Eric y ya estaba rezando por si Severus y Sirius decidían tener más niños-

 

***************

 

[Llegó a casa esa tarde y no vio a sus padres en ninguna parte del primer piso, subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación de su madre, ahí estaban los dos durmiendo juntos. No quiso despertarlos así que fue a su habitación, tenía un libro nuevo que su abuelo le había regalado y ya ansiaba empezar. Se sentó en su cama pensando en cómo sería su vida en el mundo mágico, viviendo con sus dos padres, yendo a una escuela para aprender a controlar su magia cuando empezara a mostrar indicios o cuando empezara a descontrolarse, su abuela le había dicho que lo inscribiría en la mejor escuela infantil cuando fuera a vivir al mundo mágico y que ya después iría a Hogwarts. La había hecho enojar apropósito advirtiéndole con antelación que lo más probable es que terminara en Gryffindor y quizás casado con un hufflepuff, casi se desmaya al escuchar eso]

 

¡Estoy en casa!- Gritó al escuchar a sus padres, no se iban a poner a hacer bebés en su presencia, de eso se iba a encargar-


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 24, sé que no lo avisé, pero este capitulo tiene un gran salto en el tiempo, uno muy pero que muy grande xD
> 
> Tambien estoy consciente de que los acontesimientos ocurridos en el capitulo anterior no tienen como sentido xD pero lo explico mejor en el capitulo 26 y 27, así que no se preocupen.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D

**Capitulo 24**

 

Entonces… ¿Vas éste año a Hogwarts?- Cedric Diggory, un niño que iba a la misma escuela que él, estaba sentado justo a su lado en el verde pasto, sonrojado por el pequeño beso que Cygnus le había robado minutos antes. Su primer beso-

 

No, cumplí nueve en enero- Le respondió sonriendo, aún a consciencia de la mirada asombrada de Cedric. Sabía que él no tenía presente que había una diferencia de edad entre ambos, ya que él era un poco más alto que Cedric y parecía de doce años, para orgullo de su padre y su abuela. Antes de que el otro pudiera hablar, escucharon la voz de Sirius llamando a Cygnus, quien recogió su mochila y besó superficialmente a Cedric antes de levantarse e irse-

 

Oh, mi hijo… Todo un rompecorazones- Podía escuchar el orgullo en la voz de su padre, no tenía ni siquiera que verlo para saber que su padre estaba que le hacía una fiesta por su progreso, seguro se lo iba a decir a su madre desde que cruzaran la puerta y lo más probable que fuese a pasar era que su madre se pusiera a darle la charla- Meissa **,** Hatysa ya dejen de estar discutiendo- Las reprendió Sirius al ver a ambas niñas discutir nuevamente. Sus pequeñas gemelas tenían 4 años y parecían haber nacido para discutir la una con la otra- Severus no va a estar feliz al saber que siguen peleando- Ambas se callaron al escuchar eso, ya que no querían que su mamá se enojara con ellas. Se lanzaron una mirada molesta y se pusieron en marcha a su casa, sin prestarle atención a la conversación que su padre y Cygnus estaban manteniendo-

 

Papá no es para tanto, sólo es un beso- Dijo un poco sonrojado por los gestos que estaba haciendo su padre, quien parecía más emocionado que él por los besos con Cedric. Se detuvieron un momento y ambos cogieron a una de las niñas en brazos, Cygnus se aferró al brazo de su padre y un momento después estaban en la entrada de su casa- Y no quiero escuchar la charla, así que no te pongas a decir que ya me tienen que comprar protección en frente de mamá- Las niñas entraron a la casa corriendo, mientras ellos dos estaban aún hablando sobre el dichoso beso, pero se callaron al ver a Severus venir de la cocina con ambas niñas en brazos-

 

Dos angelitos me contaron que ya estás enamorado- Las dos se quedaron mirando a Cygnus con esas sonrisas tan parecidas a la de Walburga, malvadas hasta un nivel que no conocían por ser tan pequeñas, se bajaron de las piernas de Severus cuando éste se sentó al lado de su hijo-

 

Chismosas- Ambas le mostraron la lengua y subieron las escaleras, lo más seguro que a buscar juguetes, y los más grandes sabían que de allá bajaban discutiendo- Mamá por favor, no quiero la charla- Cygnus cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, incomodo a un nivel que no era normal y que no había experimentado hasta ese día-

 

Qué pena, porque vamos a tenerla y créeme será incomoda- Le dijo no queriendo quejas después por eso. Era la charla por Merlín, si no era incomoda significaba que no le había dicho lo fundamental-

 

*******************

 

Tonto, por eso no le decimos a nuestros papás que nos vamos a casar- Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de cumplir los 8 años y ya se creía todo un lord y señor aunque era muy bajito, bueno esa era la altura normal para un niño de su edad, él era quien había crecido a destiempo y lo más seguro es que fuera un gigante a los 15-

 

Si, además de que le temes a Tom- Draco le hizo una expresión clara de ‘no me digas’. Harry estaba sentado al lado de esos dos, siempre habían sido así, discutían hasta cuando estaban de acuerdo, tan necios pero eran tan tiernos que los dejaba ser-

 

Es capaz de arrancarme la cabeza si se entera de que Harry y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes, así que una mentirilla blanca no le dolerá- Draco se sentó a un lado de Harry y tocó el cabello perpetuamente despeinado del Potter, quien sólo sonrió y siguió leyendo su revista-

 

¿A quién?- Los tres se espantaron al escuchar la voz de Tom a sus espaldas, Cygnus pudo jurar ver a Draco rezar antes de levantarse, Harry hizo lo mismo y los dos se echaron a correr en dirección a la mansión. En la puerta estaba parado Remus, quien sonrió al ver a su hijo y al pequeño Harry pasar corriendo a su lado, siendo perseguidos por un furioso Tom-

 

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, quedarme solo- Dijo con sarcasmo, aún estaba pensando en Cedric y en que no le volvería a ver hasta que pudiera ir a Hogwarts, era una pena, porque el chico sí que le gustaba- Bueno, podría ir a visitarlo- Se levantó del pasto y se encaminó hasta el interior de la casa, sus padres estaban sentados en el salón jugando con los niños, Meissa y Hatysa estaban discutiendo por Merlín sabe qué tontería, Merope jugaba con Harry y Draco jugaba con sus dos hermanitos, esos no dejaban de dar lata, eran un año mayor que sus hermanas, pero daban el doble de problemas-

 

Mami, Armin me quitó mi muñeco- Draco puso los ojos en blanco al ver por donde iban las cosas, esos dos eran gemelos no idénticos y eran las cosas más molestas del planeta, le exasperaban de una forma que sólo Cygnus podía hacer-

 

¡No es cierto, Christian miente!- Y hasta ahí había llegado la paz entre esos dos, Remus se levantó del sofá y se fue a sentar en el suelo, no quería que esos dos empezaran a golpearse y a morderse, así que mejor acababa con la guerra antes de que empezara. Cygnus vio la oportunidad de escabullirse de jugar con sus pesadas hermanitas y se acercó a sus padres-

 

Me preguntaba si es posible que vaya a visitar a un amigo- Severus levantó una ceja interrogante, Sirius por su parte casi se echa a reír al imaginar a que amigo quería su hijo visitar- Sólo será por un rato y volveré antes de la cena- Esta vez Sirius no había podido aguantar la risa que le había venido. James y Peter, y el resto de los adultos, lo vieron como siempre hacían cada vez que hacía una locura-

 

Quiere ir a visitar a su noviecito- Casi quiso estrangular a su padre por eso, siempre de inoportuno el maldito, ahora sus tíos empezarían a molestarle, ya lo veía en los ojos de Regulus y de James- Cariño, vamos, papá te va a acompañar- Negó rápidamente, no iba a permitir que su padre fuese con él, ya sabía a lo que iba el cabrón-

 

Ni lo sueñes, vas a ir a avergonzarme en frente de Cedric y ya he causado una buena impresión con él y no vas a ir a arruinarme- Arabella se levantó, poniendo su copa de vino sobre la mesa, llamó a un elfo para que le trajera su abrigo y le habló directamente-

 

Vamos, te llevo. Así me libero de estos mocosos berrinchudos y peleoneros por un rato- Los niños hicieron un gesto de queja al escuchar a su tía decirles así, pero siguieron peleando, inconscientemente dándole la razón- Además te dejo allá y salgo a comprar algunas cosas, Blaise necesita una túnica nueva- Y todos los presentes sabían que ese niño no necesitaba más ropa, era una excusa para irse de compras. Cygnus esperó a que su mamá le diera permiso, el cual le concedió, prometiéndole que no iba a hacer nada indecente en casa de los Diggory, casi se muere de vergüenza cuando su madre dijo eso-

 

Nos vemos después Draco, diviértete con los bebés- Y dijo eso a sabiendas de que Draco le iba a hacer un gesto obsceno, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de sus padres y de su abuelo, se fue más contento con eso. Al llegar su tía salió de la chimenea, luciendo tan impecable como sólo ella podía lucir y se quedó ahí esperando a que alguien apareciera, un minuto después un elfo _apareció_ frente a ellos-

 

Avísale a tu amo que estamos aquí, Arabella Zabini y Cygnus Black- La temblorosa criatura _despareció_ dejándoles a ambos ahí esperando menos de un minuto, en el cual apareció Amos Diggory, luciendo sorprendido por la visita de esos dos, bueno más por la mujer- Diggory, como ya debes de saber Cygnus y tu hijo son muy amigos y quería visitarlo, esperamos no ser inoportunos, pero como sabes la visita de una bella mujer nunca es mal recibida- Cygnus puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su tía coqueteando. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Cedric parado en el umbral-

 

Claro. Cedric lleva a tu amigo a jugar- Cedric hizo lo que su padre le pidió, haciéndole una seña a Cygnus para que lo siguiera, se encaminaron a la habitación del muchacho. Mientras Arabella y Amos parecían estar haciendo migas- ¿Le interesaría una copa?- La morena casi se ríe al ver el intento de coqueteo que estaba haciendo el hufflepuff, pero se lo pasó, al menos hacía un esfuerzo-

 

Si no es mucha molestia- Ese día prometía mejorar para la Slytherin-


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aquí el capitulo 25. Voy a subir los ultimos tres capitulos porque no voy a poder publicar de mañana hasta el viernes, porque me voy de viaje y no voy a tener WI-FI.
> 
> Espero que no les moleste, y que les gusten :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 25**

 

Severus te recomiendo que le enseñes a éste niño el hechizo anticonceptivo si no quieres nietos antes de cumplir los treinta- Arabella entró en la habitación trayendo arrastrado a Cygnus por el brazo, el muchacho venía sonrojado y Arabella furiosa-

 

¿Qué hiciste?- Severus no había querido sonar molesto, pero era muy difícil, más aún imaginando a que se refería Bella con eso, estaba a punto de estrangular a su hijo si no respondía-

 

Nada…- Respondió con voz suave, sonrojándose aún más al escuchar el bufido que había hecho su tía. Estaba avergonzado hasta la medula-

 

¿Nada? ¡No creo haber pasado tanto bochorno en frente de nadie en mi vida! Los dejé solos quince minutos y cuando volví ya le había quitado la ropa- Severus volteó a ver a su hijo de forma escalofriante, Cygnus sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo temblar bajo esa mirada que le estaban poniendo la mitad de sus tíos, estaba que quería morirse- Te juro por los restos de Salazar Slytherin que nunca en la vida te acompaño a ningún lugar que no sea para comprar- La morena no dijo nada más y se sentó el lado de Blaise, quien miraba con una ceja levantada a Cygnus. Harry y Draco estaban igual, el único que parecía feliz con todo eso era Sirius-

 

Tú y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación cuando lleguemos a casa- No hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza, sabía que se merecía la reprimenda que le iba a caer al llegar a casa. Y se arrepentía de hacerlo, bueno, no del todo… Si se hubieran quedado en los besos nada de eso estaría pasándole, también se arrepentía por no haber cerrado la puerta, ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? La respuesta era obvia-

 

Niño por Merlín, aún no te dan erecciones y ya andas encuerando gente, tendrás cinco hijos por año cuando entres a Hogwarts- James sonrió al ver el sonrojo que al parecer no quería dejar el rostro del pobre muchacho-

 

Me pregunto por qué no te maldijo Diggory por estarle pervirtiendo a su hijo- Dijo Regulus quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña Kailan Alessa Crouch-Pettigrew de apenas 7 meses, la niña no se parecía a ninguno de sus padres en especifico, tenía un poco de cada uno, aunque era una bebé realmente seria-

 

Estaba en shock el pobre, cogí a éste y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí. Diggory estaba apretando tan fuerte la varita que no sé ni cómo no la rompió, así que te recomendaría alejarte de su hijo un tiempo- Dijo Arabella bebiendo de una copa que Tom le había pasado, agradeció que fuera un trago fuerte. Esperaba seriamente que Blaise se esperara hasta estar por lo menos en tercero para empezar a explorarse en ese ámbito-

 

No, mañana mismo te voy a llevar con Amos Diggory para que te disculpes con él por tu comportamiento. ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Cedric Diggory cuando aún no la puedes levantar? Me gustaría que me explicaras eso, ¿Cómo vas a acostarte con él cuando aún no has tenido tu primera erección?- Dijo Severus al parecer olvidándose de que habían muchos niños impresionables en la habitación. Tom le cubrió los oídos a Merope y James a Harry. Lucius por su parte, esperaba que Severus le diera la charla nuevamente a Cygnus en frente de Draco, ya que no quería dársela él y Remus le había encomendado eso con sus tres hijos-

 

No te preocupes por ese tema, que al parecer ya tiene pólvora ese cañón- Dijo sarcásticamente Arabella. Cygnus se sintió morir en ese momento, ahora no sólo su madre le miraba estupefacto, también su padre. Sirius hacía una expresión entre confundido y patidifuso que lo ponía nervioso-

 

Creo que nos vamos a ir a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que discutir con éste hijo nuestro- Sirius y Severus cogieron cada uno a una pequeña en brazos, se disculparon con Abraxas por no quedarse a cenar y se despidieron de los demás. Un viaje en chimenea después estaban en casa-

 

*****************

 

¿Es normal que ya esté teniendo erecciones? Apenas tiene nueve años- Severus había llevado a su hijo a un medico en el mundo muggle. Lyra lo acompañó ya que tenía que llevar a su hijo también. Sirius se había quedado afuera con la nuevamente rubia mujer madrina de su hijo por petición del niño, quien no quería que su padre lo viera desnudo si es que le pedían desnudarse-

 

Lo que Cygnus padece es **pubertad precoz idiopática central** * lo que significa **que** **la pubertad precoz es normal en todo sentido, dentro de un margen biológico equilibrado***. Cygnus está bien, temía que pudiera ser debido a algún problema cerebral o a algún tumor, pero hemos descartado eso gracias a los exámenes que le hemos realizado, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse- Severus había preferido llevarlo al hospital donde había llevado a Cygnus desde que éste era un bebé, tenía confianza en éste hombre que había tratado a su hijo desde que nació- Por lo único que tienes que preocuparte es por usar protección, si tu padre está tan preocupado es porque quizás andabas de pillo haciendo lo que no debes- Cygnus no se molestó, ya que el hombre no se lo decía con mala voluntad, era una pequeña bromita que no le causó ninguna gracia a Severus-

 

Eso me recuerda que tenemos que ir con los Diggory, aún le debes una disculpa a Amos por lo que hiciste- Cygnus respondió asintiendo. Su madre lo había castigado severamente, tenía prohibido usar la escoba hasta que ingresara en el equipo de quidditch y había encantado los libros para que no se le abrieran. Y claro, había aumentado sus horas de practicar el piano, eso gracias a su adorable abuela que estaba igual de enojada por su despliegue de vulgaridad-

 

¿Andabas jugando a la casita con el hijo de Amos Diggory? ¿No es ese niño mayor que tú?- Y claro, el doctor sabía quiénes eran los Diggory. El hombre aunque era un doctor en el mundo muggle era un mago, pero como su esposa y sus hijos eran muggles prefería éste mundo-

 

Sí, pero no creo que después de esto pueda haber algo entre nosotros. Aunque me encantaría. Cedric me gusta muchísimo pero mi futuro suegro me odia…- Severus volteó a ver a Cygnus, quien aún estaba avergonzado, pero ahora su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa, muy parecida a la que Sirius ponía cuando se las quería dar de romántico con él- No importa, al final me va a adorar, ya lo presiento. ¿Quién podría odiar a alguien tan guapo como yo?- El hombre simplemente se rió, haciendo que algo del buen humor de Cygnus regresara-

 

Quizás el padre del otro menor de edad al que embaraces- Le respondió Severus frunciendo el ceño mientras salían del consultorio. Lyra y Sirius se mantenían al margen de la discusión de esos dos- ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte la charla de ayer?- Le preguntó esta vez-

 

Ya entendí, nada de sexo hasta después de los quince- Sabía que eso era en parte una enorme mentira y cuando se viera en Hogwarts y a solas con Cedric no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz, pero su madre no tenía que saber eso-

 

Qué bien que si me escuches- Sirius les ofreció irse a comer a algún restaurante de la zona, lo que calmó un poco el ambiente entre esos dos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Es toda información de Wikipedia xD
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el 26, como ya les había dicho :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 26**

 

Hola Severus- Sirius había ido a visitar a Severus porque éste le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él de un tema importante, y bueno ahí estaba, esperanzado a un nivel que nadie podía conocer. Severus no había sonado enojado cuando le había hablado mediante la red flu, así que no estaba asustado, quizás aterrado era la mejor descripción-

 

Hola papá- Le saludó Cygnus mientras caminaba hacia él para darle un abrazo corto y ya de paso quitarlo de la chimenea. Sirius se había sentido más confiado al ver que Cygnus estaba ahí, así que Severus no le diría nada demasiado fuerte, pero al verlo entrar en la chimenea volvió a espantarse-

 

¿A dónde vas?- Cygnus le miró sonriendo, volvió sobre sus pies hasta el salón, siendo seguido de cerca por Sirius. Cogió la mochila y se acercó a Severus, besó una de sus mejillas y volvió a la chimenea-

 

Con los abuelos- Respondió simplemente, no le dio tiempo a Sirius de pensar una respuesta, ya había desaparecido. Aún no decía nada sobre que su hijo pasara tanto tiempo con Orión y Walburga, pero ya no podía hacer nada, el niño estaba feliz de convivir con sus horrorosos abuelos-

 

Siéntate Sirius- La voz de Severus no se oía molesta, aunque nunca se podía saber con él. Se sentó al lado de Severus en el sofá respirando tan profundo como podía, necesitaba calmarse de alguna forma- Quiero que intentemos una relación- Casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, no supo ni que decir. Se levantó del sofá y caminó por todo el salón aún en shock-

 

Tuve un ataque, ¿Verdad? Seguro sigo en casa durmiendo…- Ahora todo cobró sentido, chasqueó los dedos y sonrió como un loco. Severus se asustó al ver ese cambio tan drástico aunque no lo mostró externamente- Esto es un sueño, es la respuesta más lógica- Severus se levantó y caminó hasta Sirius, quien chilló de forma poco masculina por el doloroso pellizco que le había dado-

 

¿Contento?- Sirius sólo pudo asentir ya que las palabras no le venían a la cabeza, se acercó a Severus y lo apretó entre sus brazos, uniendo sus labios en un beso que dejó a Severus sin respiración. Esta vez, cuando volvieron a besarse Sirius lo levantó entre sus brazos, llevándoselo escaleras arriba- ¿A dónde me llevas?- Le preguntó al ver a Sirius subiendo con él cargado como si se acabaran de casar-

 

¿Cómo que a donde? Te voy a hacer el amor como nunca lo hemos hecho antes- Y aunque siguió quejándose aún después de estar en la habitación, la verdad es que anhelaba eso-

 

***************

 

Entonces están juntos de nuevo- Dijo Cygnus después de que sus padres le habían explicado que habían regresado, aunque no era que lo sorprendiera, los había visto cuando llegó y su mamá no compartía la cama con nadie, sólo con él y dudaba que dejara a su padre dormir junto a él si no estaban ‘arreglando su relación’-

 

¿No te molesta?- Preguntó algo temeroso Sirius, al principio pocos meses atrás su hijo no lo quería ni siquiera respirando el mismo aire que Severus, ¿Y ahora no parecía molesto?-

 

No, mientras no me remplacen con nuevos bebés- Severus cogió a Cygnus y lo sentó en su regazo, tenía que aprovechar ahora, el niño crecía demasiado rápido, cuando tuviera cuatro años seguro no lo podría levantar, así que ese era el momento-

 

No te preocupes, que contigo me basta revoltoso- Cygnus se quejó diciendo que él no era ningún revoltoso, quejándose porque todos le llamaban así, argumentando que se parecía demasiado a Sirius y que como éste era un revoltoso, él iba a ser uno también-

 

****************

 

Entonces andan juntos de nuevo…- Severus puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius simplemente le apretó la mano nuevamente. Lucius era un caso serio, se estaba tomando la noticia como niño chiquito. Cygnus había entendido rápidamente, pero el rubio parecía que le habían dicho que ya no tenía dinero y estaba en la calle- Es que esto no puede ser…- Lucius se despeinó metiendo ambas manos entre su cabello. Regulus, quien había estado conteniendo la risa, se preocupó un poco por Lucius, parecía que le iba a dar una embolia-

 

Lucius cálmate ya, no te comportes como un bebé- Le regañó Remus. Lucius empezaba a exasperarse y el hombre era verdaderamente molesto cuando estaba enojado, no creía poder soportarle quejándose toda la noche y seguramente toda la semana siguiente-

 

¡¿Pero cómo me puedes pedir eso?! Es que no escuchaste lo que dijo éste, va a volver con el bastardo de Black, ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- Remus puso los ojos en blanco, no iba a seguir molestándose por Lucius, ya estaba en su momento. Volvió a su taza de té que ya se había enfriado, Lucius siguió discutiendo hasta que Severus le cortó la pataleta-

 

Es que hasta Cygnus se lo tomó con más madurez que tu Lucius, no es para tanto ¿Sabes?- Regulus se olvidó de su preocupación y volvió a reírse, Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada, el heredero Black no le prestó la mínima atención y siguió riéndose. Ese día saldría de ahí con un par de años menos por toda la risa que se había dado, es que eso era mejor que cualquier poción revitalizante-

 

¿Quién te aconsejó para volver con éste? Porque si fue Remus vamos a tener una seria conversación- Remus se volteó a ver a su esposo insultado, dejó la taza en la mesa y lo pellizcó en las costillas, éste se retorció por el ardor que le había dejado el pellizco-

 

¿Oh, enserio? Pues esta noche vas a tener una hermosa velada con el sofá porque no vas a dormir conmigo- Remus se levantó y se fue a sentar en otro lado, dejando a Lucius sólo con su ñoñez, ya hablaría seriamente con él cuando se le pasara la tontería que se le había metido-

 

¿Ves? Todo esto es culpa de éste parasito- Dijo señalando a Sirius, quien había permanecido en silencio en toda esa discusión por petición de Severus, quien no quería que empezara a pelear con Lucius, esos dos no iban a ser  mejores amigos nunca. Lucius parecía tener una aversión enorme por Sirius Black y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo-

 

Que infantil. Tom me dio un consejo muy bueno que tuve en mente y la verdad me di cuenta que intentarlo no me iba a matar- Respondió simplemente, aún sabiendo que eso iba a acarrear más problemas, pero era mejor dejar todo eso fuera lo antes posible, así no parecían haber sorpresas-

 

Ya sabía que ese me iba a traicionar. Júntate con un Gryffindor y te contagian su buena fe- Murmuró entre dientes, ya se la cobraría a Tom por hacer que esos dos se juntaran nuevamente. No era misterio para nadie el odio que le tenía a Black y estaba todo bien, el maldito fuera de los pantalones de Severus y éste no parecía querer dejarlo entrar, pero tenía que venir Tom a enamorarse de Potter y a arruinarlo todo con su enorme boca de enamorado-

 

Pues no parece haberte afectado rubio- Dijo Sirius ganándose un pellizco en la pierna de parte de Severus, sabía que el Black no se iba a poder quedar callado todo el rato, pero esperaba que no provocara a Lucius cuando éste ya se estaba calmando. Eso ocasionó una discusión entre ellos. Severus ya harto de todo el griterío los calló a ambos-

 

Ya cállense los dos, molestan a los niños- La verdad es que eso había sido una excusa pésima, Cygnus dormía en el sofá y Draco estaba más interesado en comer su sándwich que en escuchar cosas que no le interesaban, así que ahí estaba sin importarle que una guerra campal se estuviera desarrollando a pocos metros de él-

 

Por Merlín, se escucha su discusión en la entrada- Se escuchó la voz de James Potter al entrar en el salón, venía del brazo con Tom, quien traía cargado a Harry de apenas un año recién cumplido- Harry, ve a jugar con Draco- Y no tuvieron que repetírselo, ya estaba junto al rubio, quien amablemente le ofreció de su sándwich-

 

Esos dos se casan- Dijo Regulus viendo a ambos compartir la comida, se le hacía tan tierno, aunque sabía que Tom no estaba feliz de oír eso, más aún por el gruñido poco elegante que había dejado salir-

 

No digas tonterías Regulus- Y fastidiado se sentó, mirando a los pequeños niños como si estuvieran haciendo la peor de las bajezas, eso pareció traer de regreso un buen ambiente en el salón-


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el 27 :D
> 
> A un capitulo del final :D
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 27**

 

No lo puedo creer- Dijo Peter mientras bebía de su copa de champán, la suave música le estaba relajando, Bartemius hablaba con su padre a algunos metros de distancia mientras él veía a la pareja bailar-

 

Si, es impresionante que después de tanto pelear se casen teniendo menos de un año de relación- Dijo Severus viendo a James y a Tom bailar más que abrazados, el pequeño Harry dormido en brazos de Lily a pocos metros de ahí-

 

Parecen felices- Habló nuevamente Peter, quien jugaba con el poco modesto anillo de compromiso que Bartemius le había dado la noche anterior. Aún se sonrojaba al recordar como su siempre serio prometido lo había llevado a un restaurante muy lindo en el Londres muggle y se había arrodillado en frente de todos, no había podido pedir mejor regalo de año nuevo-

 

Eso es innegable Peter, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro- Respondió Sirius mientras abrazaba a Severus, Cygnus estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su madre mientras batallaba con el sueño para permanecer despierto hasta que dieran las doce, no quería perderse las campanadas ese año- ¿Para cuándo la tuya? Bonito el anillo de compromiso por cierto- El pequeño Peter se sonrojó con más fuerza si eso era posible, Cygnus se acercó a ver la pieza de joyería, bastante elegante y sobria, pero aún así llamaba más la atención que su propio cabello-

 

Pues no sé… Dejaré que Barty lo decida, pero me gustaría casarme en otoño- Prefirió evadir la mirada picara que Sirius le estaba poniendo para no sonrojarse más. Bartemius y su padre le hicieron un ademán para que se acercara y despidiéndose de la pequeña familia, se acercó a su prometido y a su suegro-

 

Papá, ¿Qué haces que no le pides matrimonio a mi mami?- Dijo Cygnus llamando la atención de sus padres. Sirius sonrió nervioso y Severus miró a otro lado un poco avergonzado, se estaban tomando todo con calma, aún no vivían juntos aunque Sirius se pasaba la mitad del tiempo, por no decir todo en su casa. Y la verdad era que estaba agradecido porque estuviera ahí, ahora que Lyra se había mudado al mundo mágico con su adorado esposo, estaba un poco solitario en las tardes-

 

Mami y yo lo estamos tomando con calma cachorro, así que ya sabes… Pero cuando Sev se sienta listo, te juro que le pongo un anillo en su hermosa mano- Le respondió Sirius besando una de las manos de Severus, quien lo empujó un poco juguetonamente. Si eran sinceros, estaban siendo demasiado cursis en su relación, pero no parecían darse cuenta hasta que ya lo habían hecho-

 

Papá y yo vamos a esperar un poquito más- Severus agradeció infinitamente a las campanadas que estaban empezando. Un capricho de James el casarse en año nuevo y Tom como tonto enamorado le concedió el gusto al amor de su vida, aunque no le llamara así en voz alta-

 

[Los invitados se pusieron de pie y los que estaban bailando se detuvieron, cada uno cogió una copa de champaña y empezaron a contar de forma ruidosa, despertando a algunos de los niños que estaban durmiendo. Sirius cargó a Cygnus con uno de sus brazos y con el otro abrazó a Severus. Todos parecieron encontrar pareja para robarle un pequeño beso en esa muda tradición de año nuevo, Cygnus recibió dos besos en la frente de parte de sus padres]

 

¿Ves porque quería casarme hoy? Es una fecha perfecta para un aniversario- Se escuchó ligeramente la voz de James, quien hablaba con un más que pacifico Tom. El hombre estaba feliz y eso no era secreto. Asintiendo se acercó a darle un pequeño beso nuevamente, Harry llamó a Tom y luego a James para que lo incluyeran en su momento, apenas tenía un año y cinco meses, pero era ya todo un hombrecito que sólo podía decir palabras a medias y caminar tambaleándose a veces-

 

Ese si es un niño necio- Escuchó Severus a Lily, quien se había acercado a ellos. El mocoso había salido corriendo en cuanto se había acabado de despertar al ver todo el confeti dorado que había llovido del cielo cuando se hicieron las doce- Tom lo va a malcriar- Le dijo específicamente a Sirius, quien sonrió al ver a Tom darle un pedazo de pastel al niño, ya lo veía en unos años-

 

Eso no lo dudes pelirroja- Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que la música volvió a sonar y la feliz pareja invitaba a los demás invitados a bailar con ellos, Remus y Lucius fueron los primeros en levantarse, seguidos de un bonachón y sonriente Albus Dumbledore que le pedía una pieza a Narcissa, quien aceptó contenta ya que su marido no era de los que bailaban. Severus sonrió al ver al pequeño Harry y a Draco intentar bailar como los adultos- Discúlpanos Lily, pero voy a llevar a éste hermoso hombre a bailar- Lily sólo rió al ver el sonrojo que decoró el rostro de Severus, quien aceptó la mano que Sirius le tendía y se fueron a bailar-

 

¿Me permites éste baile tía Lily?- Le dijo galantemente Cygnus, tendiéndole una mano a su tía, quien sonriente la aceptó poniéndose en pie-

 

Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría negarme a un hombre tan atractivo?- Cygnus se llenó el pecho de orgullo al escuchar eso, así que guió a su tía hasta la pista de baile, Severus le vio sonriendo y Sirius se rió fuerte al ver como su hijo quería guiar a Lily en el baile pero era tan bajito que se le dificultaba un poco aunque Lily no era muy alta, pero aún así le doblaba en altura al niño más alto de lo normal para su edad-

 

¿Sabes que me casaría contigo cuando sea, verdad?- Le dijo Sirius al oído. Ambos estaban bailando abrazados, Severus había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, se sentían realmente en paz mientras bailaban- Sólo tienes que decirme que ya estás listo, y no dudaré ni un segundo en hacerte mi esposo- Le dijo Sirius abrazándole más fuerte, ambos sumidos en su pequeño momento, ni siquiera se habían percatado de que eran los únicos que estaban en la pista-

 

Lo sé…- Y siguieron bailando aún siendo consientes de que la música se había detenido. Ese parecía ser un momento único entre ellos dos y no querían que acabase- Y yo no dudaré en darte el sí quiero- Y ahí, en ese inicio de año, se hicieron más de una promesa, unas que no iban a dejar de cumplir-


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno nenas, hasta aquí esta eterna travecía. 28 capitulos que ustedes saben amé escribir y compartir con ustedes.
> 
> Ya saben que les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo y todos los comentarios.
> 
> Espero sinceramente que les gusten los últimos capitulos y que nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 28**

 

Ya empezó Severus… Primero se nos va Cygnus y cuando menos nos lo esperemos, estaremos despidiendo a Meissa y a Hatysa- Dijo Sirius limpiándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos. Ese iba a ser el primer año de su renacuajo mayor. Cygnus estaba despidiéndose de sus abuelos, quienes estaban bastante lejos de Sirius por un acuerdo al parecer silencioso entre los Black- El tiempo en Hogwarts se pasa volando y después los veré casarse… Me voy a perder prácticamente toda su adolescencia- Severus lo volteó a mirar con una ceja levantada, Sirius ni siquiera se inmutó por el gesto sarcástico e incrédulo que estaba haciendo su esposo-

 

Sirius Black, hace dos años que trabajas en Hogwarts, me gustaría saber de qué diablos estás hablando. Vas a estar con él todo el tiempo, porque aunque me duela decirlo tengo que aceptarlo, va a terminar en Gryffindor y lo último que supe es que tú eres el jefe de esos leones maleducados- Sirius había sido abordado por Dumbledore para tomar el puesto de transfiguración hasta nuevo aviso. McGonagall  había dejado el puesto vacante dos años antes cuando había decidido casarse, para sorpresa de la mayoría. La bruja se había mudado con su extraño esposo a Rumania durante un tiempo indefinido- Quizás Cygnus les enseñe algo de clase a esos leones y quiero que notes que te estoy incluyendo- Sirius se mostró un poco ofendido por lo que Severus dijo pero ambos sabían que no lo estaba haciendo enserio-

 

¿Dónde están nuestras nenas?- Ambas niñas estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos con Armin y Christian, extrañamente ninguno de los cuatro estaba discutiendo. Sirius y Severus se acercaron un poco más para notar que los cuatro estaban comiendo caramelos. He ahí el misterio del porque estaban callados- Niños, ¿Quién les dio esos dulces?- Les preguntó Sirius, no quería imaginarse a sus niñas comiendo dulces de extraños, mucho menos aceptándolos, pero ahí estaban todos llenándose el estomago de dulces de procedencia desconocida-

 

Los pelirrojos- Por más tiempo que pasara, escuchar a los gemelos y a sus hijas hablar al unísono le ponían los pelos de punta. Esas dos no eran las más amigables de las hermanas y no sabía por qué, normalmente los gemelos son muy buenos amigos- Fred nos vio peleando y nos regaló estos dulces- Respondió esta vez Hatysa, sabiendo de antemano el enojo que su mamá iba a tener al escuchar que habían estado peleando, pero ya debería empezar a acostumbrarse porque no se veían dejando de discutir en un futuro cercano o lejano-

 

Ya hablaremos de esto después señoritas. Ahora muévanse los cuatro que tenemos que despedir a Cygnus- Christian y Armin salieron en busca de sus padres, no eran muy difíciles de encontrar, sólo tenían que levantar la vista y buscar dos cabezas tan rubias como las suyas y ya los tenían. Cygnus se acercó a sus padres y a sus hermanas, estaba bastante emocionado, más aún porque les había pedido a los gemelos que le encontraran a Diggory, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para tener a su amorcito en brazos nuevamente- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?- Le preguntó al ver a su hijo resplandecer, cada año más parecido a Sirius. Se notaba que le encantaba la atención, sabía que la timidez nunca había sido muy amiga de su hijo, por lo que era normal verle tan feliz-

 

De maravilla. Aunque la abuela aún intenta sobornarme para que no vaya a Gryffindor, hasta me ha ofrecido la casa en Francia, para que le pida al sombrero que me ponga en Slytherin o en su defecto Ravenclaw- Sirius le enviaba miradas llenas de odio a su madre, Walburga lo ignoraba con toda la clase que tenía, pero Orión le estaba poniendo esa cara que simplemente decía ‘compórtate’ y Sirius se quería morir porque se había sentido como un niño regañado cuando no debería- Casi es hora de partir… Vengan aquí mocosas berrinchudas- Cygnus, a punto de alcanzar la altura de su madre, se acercó a abrazar a sus hermanitas, quienes incómodamente le dieron dos palmaditas en la espalda. A ellas no les gustaban las muestras de afecto en público, ‘perfectas Slytherins’ según su abuela-

 

Esperamos que no embaraces a nadie en tu primer año, recuerda que no puedes manchar nuestro apellido. Empezaremos Hogwarts en unos años y te juro que si nos dejas en mal lugar, te matamos- Severus no supo si sentirse orgulloso o asustado, las niñas se parecían mucho a él, mucha frialdad y tranquilidad por fuera, pura fachada, pero estaban llenas de esa competitividad latente que seguro les haría difícil la vida a los niños que intenten meterse en su camino. ‘Hay que criarlas para ganar, Severus. Alégrate de que ya tengan ese fuego competitivo pero con la debida elegancia’, Le había dicho Walburga al ver como ambas parecían querer destruir a la competencia en sus concursos de esgrima y gimnasia-

 

Procura dejar el listón muy alto, porque si vamos a competir contra el gran Cygnus Orión Black, por lo menos haz un esfuerzo. No queremos que esto sea un juego de niños- Meissa, igual de fría que su gemela, se había acercado a dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de su hermano. La verdad es que iban a extrañarlo mucho, aunque no querían ni iban a admitirlo en voz alta- Enséñale a esos baja clase quien eres- Y Sirius se había sentido un poco incomodo al escuchar eso, habían sido prácticamente las mismas palabras que Walburga le había dicho a Regulus cuando éste empezó Hogwarts. Su hija no lo había dicho con la misma intención, ambas creían que todo el mundo era de baja categoría comparados con ellas, porque ambas tenían talento e instinto asesino, aparte de ser hermosas… Ahí es donde entraba la modestia que no tenían y eso era heredado de su parte, así que no se podía quejar-

 

Sí, pero ustedes van a empezar Hogwarts cuando yo esté en sexto. Así que quinto será mi año para amedrentar a todos a los que se les ocurra poner sus ojos en mis hermanitas. Recuerden que…- Cygnus fue interrumpido por sus hermanas, quienes pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su hermano empezar con la pataleta de siempre-

 

‘Rodaran cabezas antes de dejarlas tener novio’. Si, ya nos sabemos eso- Respondieron. Cygnus asintió orgulloso al ver que sus hermanitas empezaban a dejar las tonterías de bebés detrás, aunque eso significaba que iban a crecer más pronto- Como si fuésemos a gastar nuestro tiempo con romances inútiles. Enamorándote no llegas a nada- Sirius y Severus sólo sintieron una gota de sudor bajarles por el cuello, pero no les dijeron nada. Ya sabían que esas dos no cambiaban de opinión-

 

¡Cygnus, ándate ya!- Le gritaron los gemelos desde la puerta, al lado de ellos estaba un sonriente Diggory tendiéndole la mano. Se despidió con un abrazo de sus padres y corrió en dirección a Cedric-

 

Y lo peor es que cada vez será más difícil- Se escuchó la voz de Lucius detrás de ellos, Remus volteó a ver a Draco y a Harry, ellos eran los siguientes en abordar el tren el año entrante. Tom abrazó a Harry y a la pequeña Merope. Severus y Sirius miraban directamente una de las ventanas del tren, en donde Cygnus se estaba despidiendo de todos sus familiares-

 

[Ese año prometía mucho para Cygnus Orión Black. Amistades, amor y un cambio de ambiente favorable aunque iba a extrañar a la parejita (Draco y Harry), pero ya los vería el año próximo. Severus se recostó aún más en el abrazo de Sirius. Recordando cada una de las cosas que le habían llevado a estar en ese momento. Miraba atrás y no se arrepentía de nada]

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, me alegra. 
> 
> Nos vemos tan pronto como sea posible.


End file.
